SOA Sister
by VictoryX2292
Summary: One of the SOA's sister's is in trouble and needed protection, but what exactly does that imply JAX\OC Juice\OC . just read it. summaries always suck no matter who you are.
1. Great Escape

A\N; _this is my first story I actually put on here so dont judge,.....unless your judging nicely. _

The wind shot past my ears. It was cold for a California night, and i had no jacket. I was doing 95 in a 35 zone, and worse of all I had no helmet. But none of that mattered. All that did matter was getting to his shop. Safety. My brother worked in a small bike shop in of Charming CA. I drove my bike as fast as i could pushing 110. I had to get away. My vision blurred I caught a glimps of the sign. "Charming 1 mile". I laughed to myself. I made it.

I pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow's Bike Shop and Repair. It was three in the morning and I had expected the place to be closed but the "SONS OF ANARCHY CLUB" was open and roaring with life. I parked my bike and got off, checking the dark bruses around my right eye. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. My cheek bone was still bleeding. Taking my backpack off I grabbed a tissue and dabbed it a little. Finally fixing my long brown hair infront of my face to cover it, I decided I built enough curage to go in.

Loud music was playing. A few girls were dancing on a table. Beer was everywhere. It littered the pool table, the bar and especially the floor. Steping over a few bottles and a person passed out I managed my way to the bar. Tall skinny boy was tending. He had the same cut I'd seen my brother wear many times. Black leather. Only his didnt have "SONS OF ANARCHY" embroidered on the back. But instead "Prospect"

. "Excuse me!" I shouted over the music and boyhad his attetion elsewhere. Well a tall blonde with a tight button up blouse's chest to be exact. "EXCUSE ME!!" I shouted again this time waving my arm. He sighed then realizing it was another girl who wanted his attetion he quickly changed his tune. "How can I help ya?" He smiled brightly but with a hint of innocence. I leaned my head down as I spoke to cover my the right half of my face. "I'm looking for someone," I smiled as best as I could. My heart was still buzzing in my rib cage. "We're all looking for someone honey" He winked. "You gotta be more specific." Bitting my lip. "I'm looking for Juan Carlos Ortiz?" Skinny boy looked puzzled. He took his gaze off me thinking. "Hmmmm, Sorry Hun, i dont no any "Juan"'s you might try up north in Oakland-" My heart jumped. "NO!" i shouted with out realizing. Skinny boy was taken back. "I'm sorry, I have no intention of going there. Are you sure? Juan Ortiz?" I confermed again. Skinny boy thought for another minute. "Carlos....Ortiz" He rolled the words around in his mouth for another minute or so. Just when I'd had about enough. A tall man with blonde hair and a very square jaw came up from behind the bar. "Half-sack" His voice made me jump, "what seems to be the problem here?" He asked. His voice nearly screamed athority. He looked from Half-Sackback to me with a light smile. "Hey-ya C-L-Clay."Skinny boy was seemed more frightened of this man than i was. " This girl is looking for somebody." Clay smiled more brightly now. "Honey, we're all lookin for somebod-" "No, no" Half-Sack stopped him. "She's looking for somebody named. 'Juan Carlos' " He shrugged. "I told her we dont know any Carlos's" Clay smacked the back of the boy's little blond head. "You Idiot! That's Juice!" Half-Sack looked humiliated. "......oh..." Clay gave a menacing glare. "Git back to work!" The boy ran off to find some task like some slave struck by a masters hand. "Sorry 'bout him Toots. So what you looking for Juice for? He didnt steal from ya did he?" "No," i objected. "Did he fuck up your computer, cause he's dont that once or twice, kid and his damn gadgets he's always working on." He let out a heavy sight. Then gave a piercing look. "Ya not pregnant are ya?" "OH GOD NO!" I shouted. "Good, last thing we need round here is 'nother baby mamma." Clay looked around the bar. I followed his gaze to a tall well built blond boy sitting in a chair with a few of what looked like his buddies. "Any ways." He snapped back to the conversation. "Whachya need?" My right eye pulsed. "I'd rather speak to him in privet. Is he around?" I asked. "Sorry Toots, he's out of town working on some...business." He paused, but for only a second. " Wont be back till mornin, Ya can stop 'round back then if ya like?" This was not an option. I had to think on my feet. "Do you know where he lives?" I asked. "Yeah, the apartments upstairs....." His attention was suddenly past me. I looked behind. A short bald cop was standing in the enterence. "Sorry Toots, Local PD is trying to shut me down, Sez we party to hard." He gave a smirk and a wink. "I understand, Take care of your business. I think I'll have a beer before I go." He laughed only a little and headed for the doors waving his arms. The Skinny Boy called Half-Sack returned almost instantly as if waiting. "Can I getchya anything?" He smiled boyishly. Weakness. "No thank you." I said politely. "I'm going up to Juice's appartment. Let him know he has a visitor when he gets back." He looked astounded. "I....ah...." I walked to the stairs leading to the appartments. He quickly blocked my way. "Y...you cant don that!" He laughed nervously. Oh he was going to be easy to crack, I felt a little sorry for him, he was a Prospect after all. I stepped closer still hiding my right side of my face. "Half-Sack right? I dont think Juice will mind." I flashed a wicked smile, it didnt reach my eyes, but it did the trick. He buckled. I slid behind him and up the steps.

I reached the room you could obviously tell was my brothers by what can only be described as his "Phunk" (after growing up together you grow to learn a brother's room "Phunky" smell). Discarded take out was on the floor and a a hurricane had seem to have hit his closet. The second I set down my bag, all composure I managed to keep this far had finally snapped and a crumpled up into a crying mess on the floor. After about 45 minuets i managed to get to the bathroom and clean myself up. The gash on my cheek bone was scabbed but still bleeding from crying so hard. I dug a couple band-aids from the very back of a drawer in his bathroom and stuck it to my cheek. Picking off the random misc of cloths I curled up into his messy bed. I didnt even mind the Phunk, It meant I was safe. I quickly drifted to sleep.

A\N;_ next chapter on the way hope you liked this little slice_


	2. A rude wake up call

It was six AM when Juice got back into the bar. He, Tig, and Happy were on a stake out for a lead on one of Ethan Zobelle's guys. Apparently they were dealing meth in Charming again and one of the crack dens was said to be set up down town. Clay's orders were to keep watch on the house. If they saw anything, give Zobelle a little message to "Keep his white trash junkies" out of Charming. Clays said to make it look like the meth lab exploded. Juice was excited at the idea of mixing some chemicals to make a little kaboom! Even though it was Opie's job. Opie was held up at the club keeping an eye on Jax. His girlfriend had left to go work in New York. Ope said Jax had been at the bar everynight, he seemed to have gone off the deep end, leaving Able, his son, with Jax's mom Gemma most nights. Juice and Jax weren't exactly BFFs but it was still enough to make him worry. He was a "Brother" after all. He didnt like the thought of a baby not having a dad knew too well what that was like.

"Juice!" Prospect shouted breaking him out of his flash backs of childhood. Juice being tired as he was, staggered to the counter of the bar. "You been here all night man?" Juice asked rubbing his eyes.

"Naw man, I took a snooze on the couch. I'm just gettin set up for opening up tonight." Prospect said wiping down the counter. The boy was trying as hard as he could to kiss ass around to show his worth. "So whats up? I'm dog ass tired and I just wanna crash in my nice comfy bed." Juice smiled laying his head in his hand. "That's the thing," Prospect smirked. "You have a visitor." He raised his eyebrows and grinned now. Juice was confused. "Dude, I have been up all night I dont have time to piss around. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking a_**fine **__mamma 'cita _is currently crashed in _you_r bed" He winked making an hour glass figure with his hands. "I have a _what_now??" Juice was instantly awake. Prospect looked like a child who knew some secret. "Some girl came in last night looking for you. I told her you werent around. She was going to leave but I said she could have your place. I didnt think you'd mind." He lied. Juice wrapped an arm around the boy's blonde head and scuffed his hair. Then quickly ran up the steps. "I owe you man!" Juice grinned. He rubbed his hands as he opened the door greedily. The door knob turned.

A small figure was laying in his bed. It looked oddly familiar. His first instinct was to shout "Lucy. I'm home!" but something about her long brown hair and small figure made him pause. Edging closer._It couldn't be.... _He thought to himself. "S....Selena?" He said just loud enough. "Juan?" A muffled voice from under the pillows said. I revealed half of my face from the stained pillow. "AHHH!!!" Juice screamed and fell backwards. His scream scared me and I screamed and fell off the bed along with the covers and out of sight. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??? HALF-SACK SAID THERE WAS A HOT GIRL IN MY BED NOT MY FUCKING SISTER....WHAT THE HELL?????" Juice shouted. I covered my ears. "We'll a good morning to you too Juan Carlos!" After I recovered from the startle my right eye throbbed in pain. "Or should I call you Juice?" I threw his pillow onto the bed sitting up. My hair fell in front of my face. Making me think of how I was going to explain the black eye and large scrape to him. "Selena what the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be in beauty school or something." He was still on the floor. "I graduated last year." I sat up more setting my hair to the right leaving the left exposed." I sent you an invite." I said softly. "Ok" he said. "So, what are you doing _here_?" He was getting aggravated. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Selen, what's going on?"

I sighed and leaned my back on the wall. "I got in a fight." I looked down away from his eyes. I could hear him scoff. "So you've gottin into fights before, how's this different?" I looked at him. He was smiling. I instantly looked back down, tears filling my eyes. He quickly crawled across the bed. "What's the matter hermana pequeña?" he said sitting at the edge. I finally managed enough courage to pull my hair back from my face. Anger filled his eyes. "Who did this to you?!" he shouted. I couldn't manage to speak. Tears poured from my eyes. He took me by my shoulders. "Was it one of those ass hole boyfriends of yours?" His voice shook. I whimpered a bit. "I'll fucking kill them! Who was it give me a name! SELENA!" I finally broke. "It was Marcus!" I shouted. He stopped dead. "What?"

"Marcus.....Marcus Álvarez"


	3. A Warning to the Prospect

_A\N: hey sorry the last one was so short I just thought that was a good place to take a commerical break, Dont worry HSLP, your girls coming soon i promise. _

Juice was quiet for a while. I managed to pull myself together. He spoke first. "Selen, what where you doing starting fights with him? You know better than that." He spoke softly. I sniffled."He started talking about dad." He winced. "He was drunk and mom was out. He started bragging about all the men he killed. I tried to go to my room but he pulled me to the kitchen, saying 'He was the new dad now, _He_ was the man of the house'" I mocked his rough voice and heavy accent. "He said dad deserved to die.....and i lost it. I sucker punched him. I knocked him down once and didnt quit. i just kept hitting him till he grabbed my arms and hit my face. I managed a good kick to his balls, and ran to my room grabbed my bag and jumped my window." I finally breathed. He looked up. "Sel, that's a two story drop!" I looked at my scratched hand and felt my torn cheek. "Yeah, its further than it looks too. But what could I do? He was gonna kill me! I could hear him getting his gun Juan!" I was breathing heavily. The fear was still in my heart."So I'd heard where Charming was, and followed the signs to the only bike shop in town." Juice hugged me tightly. "We'll get it sorted out." I'd never heard his voice so rough. Family was everything to us. We were only a year apart but he always had to look out for his hermana pequeña, his little sister. Our father was leader of the Mayans seven years ago. Him and his half brother Marcus Álvarez, our uncle and Vice Pres at the time were on a job of taking out some drug smugglers the edge of town. This was when the Mayans and the Sons Of Anarchy got along. Well as Marcus explained it, 'He was shot by one of the dealers.' He said he was 'Weak hearted'. Soon after Marcus became President all hell seemed to break loose. Drugs came into town, prostitutes walked the streets night and day, and worse of all...he married our mother. That was the last straw for Juan, or Juice as you know him. He became a SOA member. Álvarez exiled him after that, said if he entered town again he'd be shot and killed on sight. I havent seen my brother for 6 of those years. We'd kept in touch now and then. I'd sneek off to mail a letter and had my own privet box at the post office. But even with the letters every few months, I didnt know much of what went on. I'd lost my brother and not only that I'd lost my best friend.

Now, I know what your thinking. Why didnt I just move to Charming. Well, I couldnt leave my mother. Or the life I'd made. But I guess after tonight that was all lost now.

Juice walked me down the stairs. He lead me past the poole table to the bar to sit down. He looked so beatin and worn down, but under it all he still had hints of his happy self. Even when he was angry you could see hints of his smile. The boy, Half-Sack, was still cleaning the club. It was more than spotless by now. I smiled and waved. "Juan?" I asked. His face turned red. "Call me Juice." He said ashamed glancing at Half-Sack. "Ok, _Juice_, Where are the bathrooms? I gotta pee." I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and pointed to a sign marked. "Chicks". I quickly ran off.

Prospect walked up to Juice, broom in hand. "Sooo?" Prospect smiled his boyish smile. Juice raised his brow in confusion. "She's smokin' right? I hooked you up good. I mean if I had a girl like that in my place....whooo. Hehehe." Juice just simply smiled...then grabbed him by the head cutting off his air. "_That_...is my sister."

"Oh shit!"

"If you wanna keep the other nut you'll not say another word, Capiche?"

"Got it...man...sorry." Juice released him just in time for me to exit the "Chick" room. "Jeeze, nice shiner" Prospect said with out thinking. I'd forgot I had my hair pulled back. Embarrased I covered my face quickly with my hair. Juice gave him a good punch to the shoulder. "Jua- I mean Juice, be nice." He guiltily rolled his eyes.

I sat down near the bar, the boys followed behind, and grabbed a Corona from the back. "You gotta pay for that." Prospect pointed out. Juice gave him a dirty look. "Its on the _house_ hehe!" He answered quickly with a fake smile. I took a swig. "So when's the leader get in, What was his name, Clayton, or Clave, 'er something like that?" I asked. Prospect went behind the bar and pretended to clean up but he was really slipping the rest of the beer in the fridge away from my reach. "Clay won't be in thill 'bout noon. Juice, how did the...job go last night?" He asked looking at me worried. Now both looked at me. "Good, we met our quota" He laughed at some inside joke.

"Clay'll be happy to hear that." Prospect laughed too. "Well," Juice said. "Seeings how Clay wont be back till noon and none wakes up till then...I think I'm going to bed. I feel like shit."

"You look like shit." I joked.

"Haha, Yeah." Prospect laughed. Juice gave him a look and he instantly stopped. Juice turned back to the stairs.

"Prospect, keep an eye on her till Clay gets here. Keep her out of trouble." I laughed looking at Juice.

"I will," Prospect said, little to my knowledge he was looking at my ass. I turned around and looked at Prospect as Juice made a jesture of cutting off his last nut as promised. I looked back at Juice, missing something between them. Prospect put a hand over his pants and gulped. "I'll watch out for her..."

"Good." Juice sighed and walked up the stairs.

For the next few hours I helped him clean up the remaining bottles and trash stashed behind nooks and crannies of the club. In the process I found; 6 guns under a couch, a baseball bat under the pool table, a crowbar in a secret door of the bar, and a bag of what looked like vitamins under a computer desk. All of which had to be returned. Prospect explained they were for 'protection', he air quoted. The vitamins he had no idea what they were for, so I just trashed them.

I was cleaning some photos when I realized what I was looking at. A wall dedicated to mug shots. Prospect noticed me staring and came up.

"Are these all club members?" I asked. Many of these men had multiple photos.

"Yup" He laughed. "Let me give you a tour so to speak." He pointed to a man I'd seen last night. The one with he square jaw. "This is Clay, He is the leader. He's an alright guy, just dont piss him off." He moved on to a stout man with a big fro and bushy beard. "That's Bobby. He dresses up as Elvis and does birthdays and stuff. This is Happy," He pointed to a serious looking bald man. "This is Chibs, If you ever need a drinkin buddy Chibby is your man. Let's see. This is Opie. You'll like him he's got a few kids. That's his dad Piny," He pointed to a man hooked up to oxygen. "He has emphazima, but that wont stop him from smoking. That...well thats me." He blushed. "My first time haha." He looked as red as in the photo. "That's Juice, you know him. And lets see....Ah, and that's Jax." He pointed to a handsome man with blonde hair and light facial hair. He looked pissed off in his mug shot, but I guess anyone would be. Just then the main door jingled and a handfull of men walked in just as two walked down the stairs fo the appartments. Prospect pointed to the last photo. "And that's Tig, who you avoid at all costs." The handful of men came to greet the Prospect and his visitor. I felt a hard slap on my ass. "And who is this fine lookin lady?" I looked at the photo Prospect was pointing to then to the man. Tig.

Prospect paused . "That's Juice's sister..." Tig was silent for a second.

"Excuse me while I bleach my hand." Tig said in a monotone voice looking off into space as he walked away. Bobby walked up to us. "I didnt know Juice had a sister?" I smiled. I went to shake his hand. He pulled me in for a hug. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Yer a sister of a brother, we hug here!" He laughed letting me go. Happy gave me a silent yet stern nod as a sort of "Hey." Piny and Opie came up next. "Good to meetchya." Piny said as a puff came from his oxygen. Opie gave me a good and firm hand shake. "Didnt know Juice had family. He doesnt talk about it much." The room seemed to all be doing the same thing, avoiding the black eye as if it were nothing, something I was thankful for. Just then another loud jangle came from the door. Clay had walked in. "Hiya boys." He said slaping backs and shaking hands. I leand toward Prospect. "Did I miss some sorta event?" I asked whispering. He leaned in too. "Last night we celebrated a victory of a boxing match last night. That's why the club was open so late last night. We earned twelve thousand last night." I raised my eyebrows. Twelve thousand! Thats alot for a boxing match. Prospect quickly sat straight again once Clay had noticed us speaking. "And who do we got here." He said, his voice was muffled by a cigar. "Ah, your that girly from last night. I think Juice is in bed Toots. Maybe come back in a few hours he had a rough of which." He turned to Prospect. "Where's Tig, How did it go last night?" Prospect answered the second question first.

"Good, job well done." Tig came out of the bathroom drying his hands looking at them in shame just as Juice came down the stairs. "Ah Ugh!" Tig cried and went back to the bathroom to wash his hands again.

"What's all this noise?" Juice asked realizing a good part of the Crew where down stairs.

"We'll there Ya go Toots. Sleepin Beautie finally awoke." Clay said smiling.

"Actually...." Prospect stuttered. Clay looked at him. "She's his sister....she spent the night till he came back." Clay looked at Juice. _Oh shit,_ i thougth, _what trouble did I get him in_?

"Juice," Clay had a stern look on his face. "A word" Juice followed into a room with a long wooden table.

"Opie, get Jax on the phone. We need to have a Church Meeting." Opie whiped out his phone and quickly dialed obiedently. I looked at Juice worried. He gave his best '_It'll be ok_' look. They all gathered into the "Church" and awaited this Jax guy.


	4. Mother Dearest

_A|N: ok HSLP here you go. and to everyone else thanks for the reviews!!! keep em coming!!! oh and i have to put this at some point, _

_*in annoyed tone* i do not own sons of anarchy, jax, juice or anyother characters.....except Selana and Aemelia.......especially Aemelia....mwahahah (yay for slaves)_

_........P.S. i'm sorry for anyone i've offended. slavery is wrong....unless its your best friend. _

As they went into their "Church" and waited for this "Jax" guy, my cell went off in my pocket. Imediatly I reconized the number, I ran outside for better service.

"Hello?" I quickly answered.

"Bitch! You gotta get to work Pepe-la-Pu is freaking out. We have 8 people in here?! Did you forget it's prom season? Then I got four girls in here who want their hair done for their quinceanera's!!" Aemelia said freaking out.

"Em, calm down. I'm not coming in today." I winced knowing the responce.

"'Calm down'?!! What the hell do you mean your not coming in today there is no whay i'm dealing with French Fry by my self ok?!"

"Em, I'm in Charming...." I said calmly.

There was silence......

"Em....Aemelia?"

"What happened." (For those of you at home let me explain. First off "Pepe-La-Pu" \ "French Fry" is my boss. Aemelia and I work at a Salon. Jon Claud is a tall thin who speaks with a french accent, now, Jon Claud is not french. Infact he is from Burbank CA. But he thinks he sounds like he knows what he is doing when he talks like that, in short, he is an ass. Now Second, Aemelia is my best and only friend. She knows everything about me and my family and about the Mayans. She moved to Oakland the year Juice left. So in his "abandonment" as she calls it, she has begun to loath him.)

I told Aemelia my story."Why in gods name didnt you come here?" she screamed.

"I didnt want him coming after you too. That's the last think i want." I moaned.

"Do you want me to come down?"

"NO!" I shouted. "I dont want Alverez knowing where I am he'll have one of his goons follow you. Or worse try to start something. Just stay where your at. We'll get it sorted out." I said thinking of Juice's words.

"I dont like you being around _him_." She spat out the words.

"He's my brother." It wasnt much of an answer.

"Yeah one who left you to fend for yourself cause he was too chicken shit to stand up to that mexican ass hole...no offence." She said that alot whenever she putdown someones race. It never bothered me, but I guess growing up in a white Christian home does things to you. Though she had roughed it up a bit since we met. Her parents know me as the bad influence getting her into music and pot and in some sense...Anarchy.

"It'll be fine Hun, I just need to lie low for a while." There was a crash on the other end of the line.

"Ah shit! I think the French Whore knocked over the candy machine, I gotta go. Call me if anything updates." I agreed then hung up.

I sat outside fo a minute or so letting the fresh air hit my right eye. It started to rain a little. It felt nice. After I decided I didnt want to get wet because this was my only pair of clothes I got up and went inside.

It was warmer inside. I wish I'd thought to bring my coat when I jumped out my window. _Good thing I eat my Wheaties_. I thought to myself. I settled down and grabbed another beer from the bar. This time a put a five in the drawr feeling guilty from last time. I was about to take a sip when I heard a strange sound that made me jump. It almost sounded like a person, but quick and loud. Then it happend again, only this time the sound was obvious. A crying baby! I walked around the pool table to the door of the "Church" and there in a blue car seat was a baby boy crying. He was a small baby, looked like a new born. He had a blue Sons of Anarchy hat on and mismatched pants and shirt, and no socks! _Who the hell would leave a baby in a fucking bar?! _I thought to myself. Instantly I picked him up. He settled a little, but he still wanted something. I checked his diper. It was clean thank god. There was no diper bag or anything! Just an empty bottle in the side of the car seat. I looked around the bar bouncing him lightly. Ah Ha! Near the mixed drinks there was a small quart of milk next to the vodka. I made my way to the back of the bar. They served food and food meant microwave. And there it was. I fixed the baby his drink, after testing the milk to make sure it wasnt pre mixed with vodka, and gave it to him. He quickly quieted down. I went back to the couch near the pool table and he quickly fell asleep. I started dozing off too when the "Church" door opened. I sat up a little so not to upset the sleeping child. A few men stepped out at a time. I looked for my brothers face. The third to step out was the blonde one with the serious look, Jax. He looked at the carseat.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted. "Where the fuck is Abel!? Oh FUCK!" He started pacing looking at the floor. I got up, wondering if i should let him suffer. Finally I walked up to him.

"Is this your son?" I asked. He quickly grabed him and hugged him. "Who the hell are you?" I looked back at him in shock. "I'm the one who fed your starving child, and I deffinatly didnt leave him to get stolen you ass!" Juice quickly came up from behind me. "Um, Selena?"

"What?!" I shouted.

"He's Vice Pres, I dont think you should be yelling at him."

"I punched the President of the Mayans square in the face I think I can handle some white yuppie." I glared at Jax. He glared back coddeling his son.

"She's a firecracker in't she?" Clay laughed breaking the silence.

"I told you she had a mouth on her. " Juice said pulling me to the side. I rolled my eyes at him. Then noticed how stern his face looked. "Juice, what's wrong?" He was quiet for a while. "Clay wasnt having a meeting about a girl staying in the club. He knew you'd be here. Alverez.....he put a hit out on her." I stood there shock. But Juice still had something else to tell. "Juan, what's is it." Finally tears filled his eyes. My heart sank. Juan Carlos Ortiz cried for noone! "He.....he burnt down the house...." He looked down. It took a second for it to sink in.....

"Mom." Was all I managed to get out before the world spun around me and I felt the hard floor hit my head.


	5. Squables and Shrubs

_A\N: sorry if these are rushed, i get a story in my head and its hard to get good detail down. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. _

I woke looking at a celing with a small rotating fan. The first face I saw was Clay's. "She's wakin' up." He said. The world seemed to dance a little. I moaned out of natural reaction. "What...happened?" Something cold was on my head. Lifting a hand up I felt a bottle of beer was being held to my temple. Prospect looked down and smiled weakly pulling it away. Juice ran up from the the back of the bar. I was currently lying on the pool table. "Ya fainted." Clay said patting my hand. It seemed like the whole crew was gathered around the table. I felt like an animal on display. I sat up quickly to try and get off, a little too quickly. The room started to spin again. I managed to fall right onto Jax. He set me upright instantl. "I'm fine I insisted." trying to brush my hair back.

"Right...." He said. He still seemed agrivated about before. I sighed again feeling a great pain in my temple. Grabbing the bottle off of Prospect I put it back in its place.

"Maybe you should sit down some more." Juice said pulling me to a chair. Reality was just as real as it had hit me before. I wish I could say it all felt like a dream. "How is she?" I asked timidly. "Is she.....a...alive?" I choked on the words. Clay answered for Juice. Who was looking at a spot on the dirty table next to us. "She's alive...but, she's in critical care. They say she wont make it through the day....." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." I sat there in shock for a few minutes. Finally I opened the bottle pressed to my head and took a swig. "Prospect get us some Whisky....." He turned to my brother and I. "Their gonna need it."

Suddenly the front door opened. A tall slim girl with black hair tied back, an "Avenge Sevenfold" T-shirt on. and a pair if snake bites in her lips. "She's gonna need alot more than that when I'm through with her."

Aemelia Norvauski stood in the door way for about a half-second before running up to me. She hugged me tightly. "Hun I'm so sorry bout your mum." She said.

We sat at the bar as we talked. Happy, Tig, and Prospect went out to help set up for work. The rest sat at the bar listening in on Aemelia's story;

"So when I got off the phone with you," She started. "Jon Claud didnt break the candy machines." She never called him by his real name. "It was the Mayans. They totaly trashed the Salon and then burnt the place to the ground. I managed to sneek out the back, But they caught Claud. I watched from the allyway beside the shop. They shot him......" She teared up a little bit. " Then one found me. They said they would kill everyone you loved. And they'll do it person by person. And if you dont turn yourself in they'll burn the Sons down too. I was a warning to you. " I gave her a napkin to whip her eyes. "Your mom is in the burn unit at Oakland Hospital. They said its not good." I couldnt cry I just felt numb. Juice was sitting right behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder. Aemelia gave him a dirty look. "And what do _you _plan on doing about it." She said smugly. He gave her the same look back. "Guys," I said. "This isnt the time." I sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom again I'll be right back." I said clearing my tears away.

I stood there for several minuets staring into the mirror. _'Wouldnt make it thought the day_.' the words echoed in my head. I had to do something. I at the window. Looking around the dirty bathroom I found a small bench and opened the window. I managed to lift my self up and pull body out the window. Then dropped onto soft grass. I crept along the wall looking at the three men setting up for work. They where in the garage paying no attention. Thank god I parked my bike so close to the exit. I snuck up to the main gates. The lock was open but the doors were half closed. I rolled my bike out with ease. Then locked the gate from the outside. It would piss them off but it would buy me some time. I started my bike and took off as fast as I could. It was notime at all when I saw the "You Are Now Leaving Charming; Please Come Again Soon". It might have been the two heavy blows I'd taken to the skull in the past morning, but visiting my mother seemed like the best idea in the world. That was all I could think about on the trip to Oakland. I also wondered what was going on back at the club.

What was going on back at the club was........

"She's been in there a long time." Juice said looking at the clock. Aemelia simply glared at him. "Maybe if you'd kept in town she wouldnt be in this mess!" Her tone was sharp.

"You're blaming this on me?!" He exclaimed.

"Your the one that left!"

"It was this or join the fucking insane charter!" He snarled. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Maybe grow a sack and stick up for your family!' Clay finally decided to break up the fight.

"Alright, alright. It's everyones falt lets move on with our lives." He sighed stacking some was watching the two fight in the bar while he tried to figure out how to change Abel. It was usually Tara's job. But Tara wasnt around anymore. He'd taken care of Abel, thats true. But in fact, he always had some sort of helper. Now, with the exception of his mother, Gemma, He was on his own. Abel fussed as Jax tried to put on the diper, then realized he'd put it on backwards. He huffed agrivated with himself. Just then his cell phone rang. MOM. He fliped it open.

"Hey mom, thank god. You almost here yet, I need your help with the baby again." Jax paused to let her speak." Wait what?"

Gemma Teller-Morrow, was standing outside of the gate of the club. "Yeah, somebody locked the gate from the outside. I hope somebody can climb this thing." She said looking up the gate.

Jax on the other line answered. "Thanks Mom i'll let Clay know. We'll be out in a second...." Jax hung up the phone and picked up his son. Clay turned to him.

"Apparently somebody locked the gate....from the outside?" Clay pondered for a second. Juice and Aemelia looked at each other simultaniously.

....."Selena."

They shot off into the parking lot. They didnt even have to try to check the bathroom. Clay called over Happy, Tig and Prospect. "Why didnt you guys see somebody close this gate?" He asked in his deep angry tone. They all stared slack jawed and dumb founded. "Ahhh....I...We where....um.."

"I dont care how it happed just fix it!"Clay snarled. "Who's got the Key?" Happy pulled it out of his pocket. "Prospect climb over and unlock it."

Prospect looked up at the tall wall. Realizing his fear for hights he gulped. "Yes sir." He took the key from Happy's hands and put in in his jacket pocket. As he started climbing he felt like he was in gym class climbing the rope while everyone watched. When he finally made it to the top he felt like he just achieved some greatness.

"Are you going to admire the view or are you going to get your ass down here!" Gemma shouted. It startled Prospect enough for him to loose his balance and topple over the gate. Prospect hit with a hard thud. "Ya ok?" she asked.

"Least I landed on the right side." He said trying to remain positive. He unlocked the doors. By this time the gang on the other side had their bikes roaring and ready. Prospect ran to his bike to catch up. Aemelia stopped Juice. "I'm going with you." It wasnt a question.

"Hell no! This isnt your fight!" He argued

"The hell it aint, Besides this isnt your fight either, last I checked you ditched your family." She whipped back

"UGH! WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS Get on!" He shouted.

. All had taken off except Jax. He ran up to Gemma. "Babe, what's going on?" she asked. Jax quickly filled her in.

Juice's little sister took off so she could go see her mom. some shit is going down the the Mayans. Can you take Abel?" He said handing her the crying baby with the backwards diper. "Of course." She said taking her grandson. Jax ran off to his bike. He was already behind the gang it'd take alot to catch up. Juice was no doubt in lead.

Gemma rocked the crying baby. "I knew that boys past would come back to haunt him." She said to herself as her son sped by.

_______

Juice was in lead. Aemelia was holding on for dear life. Juice had givin her his helmet to wear. He had a simple pair of sunglasses to block the wind from his eyes. He could hear the bikes behind him. Which meant to him he wasnt going fast enough. Aemelia wanted to shout for him to slow down. But she knew nothing going to slow him down, plus she wanted to get there just as much and as fast as he did. but she didnt want to die in the process. It amazed her his admiration for his sister. _Maybe....he did care... _but then she quickly tried to shove the idea out of her mind....... but not completely. Instead of thinking she just gripped on tighter.

_Damn_ she thought before she even realized what she was thinking about. She squeezed his midsection. _Boy is riped_. she thought. Then quickly shut that idea totaly out of her mind. She felt her face redin. So she started to focus on the road and nothing else. Eventually she started counting cacti and shrubs. By the time they reached Oakland she managed to count 105 cacti 93 trees, and agenst her will, counted 1 six pack.

_A\N; HSLP the last part is dedicated to you, no not because of What happens in Vagas. but because it is sooooooooo you. _


	6. Hide and seek

_A\N: Merry Christmas, and i dont care who I offend by saying Merry fucking Christmas ok. It's just a holiday plz dont burn me at the stake!_

I shot into town like a bat out of hell. I ditched my bike behind some dumpsters. I kept to the shadows and out of sight. Growing up on this town I knew where the hospital was and where the burn unit was located inside. I made my way to the back of the hospital. Mayan bikes littered the parking lot. There was a shipping door in the back. My brother taught me a thing or two about how to crack a simple system of electronics, something he seemed to master in his childhood. I picked up a twig and slid it through the security card slot, then hit the three dirtiest numbers on the key pad. The middle was dirtiest, the left was cleanest and the right was sort of dirty so it wasnt hard to figure out the code. The door opened to my comand. The door lead to a basement. I stumbled in the dark till i found the elevator. The burn unit was on the third floor. I hit the button lighting it up. The shitty music wasnt helping, especially when the doors opened. About twenty doors down a group of Mayans where guarding a room. I walked out the elevator and down the other hall to be avoided. _This was it?_ I thought. No, I wasnt going to give up seeing her now. I thought looking out the window. Then looked down the window. A ledge....

________________

Jax was still significantly behind. He had no idea what to expect when he would get there. _Would it be a gun fight? How much amo was he packing_? He thought of Abel. He always thought of his son before he did anything dangerous. But mostly he thought of the loud mouth girl who got them into this mess.

_______________

I crawled along the ledge holding onto the brickwork as hard as I could. My heart pounded in my chest. Each step made my heart beat faster and faster. It took at least twenty minutes to finally make it to the window. I crawled in. There she was. Her face looked the same, a little darker and ashen, but the same. But the rest of her body was covered in loose bandages and red stains. I glanced at the door. The guards where watching the elevator not the room. As I crept closer to her she seemed so quiet and still. Like a photo. My voice choked out the words. "......mom"

she opened her eyes! I jumped back.

"S....selena?" She gasped. She had oxygen around her nose. I crept closer trying to keep an eye on the door and be quiet.

"I'm here mom."

"You....sh..shouldnt ha..ve come" you could hear the panic in her voice. "He'll kill...y-you bothhh."

"I had to come see you. I'm staying with Juan Carlos right now. I'm safe everything is going to be ok." I squeezed her hand lightly. She managed a weak smile. "How could you ever be with him...." The words spilled out. Words I wanted to say for years. "He killed dad, and yet you still....." My eyes swelled with tears. She smiled again.

"For....you......."

_________________

Juice was there first. The others wherent far behind but it was enough time to allow him and Aemelia to enter the hospital. Alverez was standing in the main lobby as if waiting. He didnt look the least bit shocked to see Juice there. He and Juice where face to face now. Three men each had a gun to his and Aemelia's heads. "Juan Carlos..." Alverez said.

"Where the hell is she?" He said almost calmly. Alverez looked from Juice to Aemelia, then to Juice.

"I told you...." He started pacing around the statuesque boy. "That if you ever set foot in my town, or on my soil...." He circled all the way around him now. "I would shoot you dead."

Juice held his head tall. "Yet here I stand." Aemelia could not believe what she was seeing. Something twitched in Alverez's face. "Do not tempt me Ese. The only reason you stand is I need your sister."

"What, cause she could kick your sorry ass and managed to get away with it, So you decide to kill our mother, burn our town? What cause you cant take a hit?" Juice stood looking straight fowrward. Alverez got within an inch of his face. Juice could see the bruses Selena had left. Not bad for a 5 ft girl. "You think that's all that's going on?" He smiled showing his dirty teeth. "There is so much more at play here."

_________________

"What?" I asked my mother.

"He...was going to kill you....and Juan...... Said.... I had to marry him....or he would...."

"But, why? What good where we to him?" Her heart monotor began to beep loudly. "Mom?!" I shouted. "What is it?!" The machine was beeping loudly. "Mom!"

"Zo........belle..."

The monotor kept a steady ring. She was gone.

_________________

The sons pulled in and ran to the lobby. There was a stand still. Each had a gun to each. Clay smiled at Alverez.

"You kill him, I will have every man in our charter after you." Alverez didnt look the least bit scared. But he lowered his gun.

"I will Kill you when i get what I need." He said pointing a gun at Juice. Clay grabbed Juice by the cut. Aemelia stopped them.

"But...Selena! She's in here!" Just then a man walked up to Alverez and said something to him in spanish. Juice's heart seemed to drop.

"What'd he say?" Clay asked. Juice was quiet for a minuet

"They said.....our mother is dead....and Selena took off down the ally ways."

Aemelia felt dizzy.

"Well then....you'd better hope you catch her before we do." Alverez smiled. "I'll give you a ten minuet head start."

They took off.

_______________

Jax was almost to the hospital when he saw a silver GSXR 1300 rolled into a dried up bush behind a dumpster. It was her's. He drove up to it when he heard a comotion.

I was on my way back to my bike when one of those Mayans jumped me from behind. I managed to hit him off of a wall enough to knock him off of me. I kneed him in the balls then smacked his head off my knee as well. He tried to take a few swings but I ducked and slamed my elbow into his back slamming his head into a brick wall. Finally I kicked his skull and he fell on the ground. I took his gun, his knife and his cut. I sliced up the leather and tossed it. The knife was sharp so it wasnt a challange. I held th gun to the inside of his mouth. I wanted to pull that trigger so badly. Every being of my fiber told me to. But I held back..

"Let you be a warning. Keep your men away from my brother and me." I pistal whipped him once then let him get up and run away.

"Jesus." A voice said from behind me. Jax Teller was standing twelve feet or so away. I stood up and dusted the dirt and blood off of me. "How in the hell......"

"I took some self defense classes."

"Some fucking self defense! I know its a dumb question, but are you ok?"

"Physicaly." I answered shortly glaring at him. "You could have joined in at any time....."

"I think you handled it well." His answers where just as cold as mine. I picked up my bike. "Fuck!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"The ass hole put a a rip in both my tires! and literally shot ouy the engine." I said as fluid spilled out of the bottom. Just then four cop cars rushed past the ally.

"We gotta get out of here." Jax said.

"And how do you expect me to do that. Grow a pair of fucking wings?" I crossed my arms looking at my torn mess. Jax sighed heavily.

"Just get on and I dont want to hear any shit about it."


	7. Family Matter

_A\N: sorry it took so long to make this one a lots been going on...enjoy_

"This is all your fault!" Aemelia screamed in the parking lot of the burned down Salon. She was leaning on her bike she'd left at the Salon. They'd stopped to pick it up.

"ME!? How is this my fault?" Juice said looking up from his cell phone. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. It was the seventh time he tried Selena's number.

"It's your fault because she is _YOUR_ sister! You just left us in the dust!" Aemelia paused… She realized the same time as Juice of what she'd said. "Us" That was the last straw for Juice.

"I wouldn't have left had I known all this shit was going to happen!! But I can't predict the fucking future! You have no right to accuse me of anything!"

WACK!.....She slapped him.

He looked back, she was right in his face.

"I have every right…"

His cheek was raw. "Aemelia…I…I'm…" He sighed.

"Forget it _Juice_, it was a million years ago…What we had is dead." She put on her helmet. "Come on, my bets are on she's back at the club." She zipped off.

He sighed and followed pursuit, in a way trying to leave the past behind him.

My arms were sore from gripping Jax's torso so hard when I finally let go getting off of his bike. We where in the club's parking lot now. He went so fast on his way back I worried I would have flown off had I done other wise. Jax seemed to be fuming with anger. I followed him into the bar. I middle aged woman with dark hair and blonde streaks was standing near the pool table holding baby Abel, trying to get his backwards shoes on the proper feet. She slipped on the last shoe and approached us.

"Glad to see you found your trouble maker." She addressed Jax. He snorted and raised his eyebrows before grabbing Abel. "_Yeah_!"

The woman looked at me now, she held out a hand. "I'm Gemma, Jax's mom." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Selena." I returned the gesture.

"We'll I gotta hand it to you Selena, you gotta have a lot of balls to do something like this to the Sons. But I suggest you don't do it again or my husband'll have your head." She said brushing my chin with her forefinger. I looked down ashamed.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Jax said from the bar. I walked over to him.

"I had to see her." I pleaded. "Haven't you ever done something crazy to protect your family?!"

His expression darkened. He could remember countless occasions. The Club was his family and he would do anything for them. He then looked to his son, whom he would protect at any cost. "Yeah…..I guess I have…."

Just then Clay kicked open the door. Aemelia was close behind him, Juice at her side. "Told ya she'd be here." She said.

"Gemma," Clay said. His voice sent chills down my spine. "Take the kid. Jax an Juice in Church NOW! Bring the girls!" He said turning away as he spoke. Gemma took her grandson. Jax and Juice did as ordered. Aemelia didn't look me in the eye she simply gazed forward. The door behind us shut with a loud bang. Tig was had come in as well and shut the door. I jumped a little. Clay sat down in his chair and motioned us to sit down. The boys did as well. He was silent for a few minuets which seamed hours. Finally.

"Would you mind telling me….why you ran off after being told to not to see your mother. When you were told that we could handle it? Then proceeded _**to **_**lock the doors**_** so we couldn't even assist you if we tried?!"**_ He shook the table with his voice. I tried to search for the right answer.

"She is…was my mother. What did you expect me to do? I couldn't just let her die there alone!" I tried to remain fierce. "She was my family!"

"_WE_ are your family now! The moment you walked into this bar looking for your brother, you became blood of a member, and that makes you family! We watch out for one another here! And we sure as hell don't lock each other up!"

I tried to speak but he quickly stopped me.

"If you ever try a stunt like that again, ya done! You will get no help from us! And I'll see fit you never so much as lay eyes on your brother again!" Clay pointed a finger at Juice. He had a pained look on his face. "Ya got me?! The both of ya!" We nodded.

"Now, you don't so much as set foot out side-a this place with out an escort. I'd have Juice be yours but seeings how he'd probly go along with just 'bout anything you'd say….I chose Jax as your personal escort and guard." Clay motioned towards Jax now. Jax and I both stood.

"Like hell I am!"

"What?!"

He continued as if we'd said nothing. "Juice your in charge if this little squeeze here." He pointed at Aemelia. This time she protested, while Juice sat quietly the pained look worsened.

"Over my dead body!" Aemelia growled.

"That's the way it is and that is final!"

"Clay this isn't fair, we need a vote from the group!" Jax said his teeth grinding together. "We already took a vote." He chuckled lightly. "Group agrees." He smiled and got up leaving the room, pausing just as he reached the door. "Not a foot Miss Ortiz."

Jax punched a wall then walked out of the room. Aemelia chewed on her snake bite piercings before giving me a quick glance then quickly left the room. I looked at my brother.

"I…" I racked my brain for an explanation.

"I get why you did it. But Clay is right. This is your family now." He said as he walked up then out.

It took Aemelia and I a day to make up, but there was still some lingering tension. More of that tension was angled towards Juice. I got why she hated him, but it seemed like there was something more. Quite often they would stare or glare at the other till one looked then would quickly pretend to be doing something else. It was borderline childish.

Jax on the other hand, probly out of fear of Clay, followed me around like some puppy on an invisible leash. Not only to the stores and back but around the bar and bike shop. He would sit and keep an eye, most likely making sure I wasn't going to do any window hopping soon. He didn't speak much, he just observed.

When he had Abel with him quite often when he had his back turned I would be fixing small mistakes he would make; wrong shoes on wrong feet, backwards diaper, miss buttoned onezies. It was obvious he was a single parent. One day while the crew was in Church, and Aemelia was asleep, Gemma explained to me what had happened. She told me that Abel's real mother was some druggie whore who was in rehab, and Jax just had a girl he was in love with leave him for a job. He had to raise this child alone. So Gemma tried to help as much as she could, but she could only do so much.

"May I see him?" I asked reaching out.

"Sure." She smiled and handed him off.

"He's a bit big to be drinking from a bottle all the time." I said looking at his round cheeks. He looked back up at me.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to buy Jax some baby food but a friend of mine has got cancer and it seems a lot lately I've been driving him to the hospital and then taking care of things at home, there just hasn't been enough time. Once in a while I slip him some mashed potatoes or carrots at dinner, but…" She smiled and put a hand to her grandsons cheek.

"A growing boy needs his nutrition." I said. Gemma nodded. "Why don't you go to the store now, I can watch the baby." I suggested. She shot me a dark untrustworthy look.

"I have a baby in my hands, where the hell can I go?" I laughed. She exhaled giving up.

"Fine…" She pointed a sharp fingernail at me. "But you'd better not go anywhere!" I nodded. "And he'd better not have a scratch on him…." She turned to leave. "He'd better not even have the hic-ups!"

I smiled. "Just go!" She paused, and then closed the door.

I bounced the boy around on my knee for a while; he started to fuss so I sung a little. Thank god the church door had been closed. Then they finally opened. Clay, as usual was first one out, followed by Tig, Jax, and so on. Prospect came up to me to make sounds to the baby. "So what went on in there?" I asked trying to whisper. He smiled his innocent smile. "You don't need to know everything!" I glared at him. Jax looked around the room then quickly ran up to me.

"Where's the hell is my mom?"

"Getting your son a proper meal." I smiled not looking at him but making faces at Abel. Prospect could sense a fight brewing and quickly left.

"And she left you…."

"Ah-huh" I nodded.

"Alone….?" He looked like he was about to snatch Abel from my hands.

"Relax babysitter, I can handle being alone for a few minuets."

He went to speak but a voice bellowed.

"Sweet'n' Low!" I looked across the bar at Clay. He seemed to be talking to me. _Excuse me_. I thought to myself.

"Bring me my grandson." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at Jax and danced the baby to Clay.

"What did you just call me?" I said.

"Relax Toots; it's a term of interment." He puffed smoke from his cigar.

"And it's a reference of my height." I glared.

"You are kinda short heh heh." Bobby laughed from behind the bar. I smiled passing Clay Abel and taking his cigar and set it in an ash tray away from the child.

"Don't get confused with some SweetButt!" I said putting a hand on my hip. "This mamma-cita isn't afraid to walk all up an down your old ass!" Bobby stopped washing the glass in his hand, Tig stopped tormenting the Prospect, all waited for Clay's response……His face was stern.

"Ya alright kid, ya got spark, even if you are a midget haha." The wrinkles around his eyes creased as he laughed.

"If I'm a midget then…..That means you get a Senior Citizens discount then, Pops!" I retorted.

The Crew laughed as well, except Jax who was staring into his glass.


	8. Flash Back

_A\N: sorry it took so long to update HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! so this chap is like a flashback...hence the title, of before Juice left and Aemelia just moved in. It is writin a little different, its not in anyones pov i did this so that i could get everyones side of the story at once, sorry if you dont like it. _

Selena was celebrating her second win of the drag race by doing two shots of Jagar bombs. "You wanna slow down a bit?" Juan Carlos said leaning up to the open bar by the tracks. His hair was just a little buzzed and no tattoos where visible.

"Relax big JC, It's all good. One more win and I get a little trophy." She giggled pinching her forfinger and thumb together.

"Yeah, well maybe you wanna actually be able to see the road when you race." He said taking the third shot out of her hand and drinking it. _This was when she still had a car, to which she wrecked a month later...some think alcohol was involved.....but that's just an assumption. _

"Ah, Hermano mayor, your no fun at all." She glared at him. Just then a tall girl with pale skin, black hair tied back into a pony tail, and two snake bites in her lip walked up to Selena.

"Hey girl what'd I miss?" She said hugging Selena.

"Two wins and two shots." Selena giggled holding two fingers up. Juan Carlos stared at the girl. Selena seemed to notice first.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aemelia this is my brother Juan Carlos, JC this is Aemelia, she just moved here. She's got a _sweet _Ducati and I just simply couldnt let her not enter the bike race."

The two shook hands. Juan didnt take his eyes off of her. Suddenly an speaker in the open bar boomed. "NEXT RACE STARTING IN 10 MINUETS" All three of them got up.

"Well that's me." Aemelia said grabbing her keys.

"That means you and JC are up agenst each other!" Selena smiled. Aemelia and Juan looked at each other.

"Good luck." He said offering a hand shake.

"Bahaha, Your gonna need your luck." She tucked his hand back to him. He smiled at the challenge.

"Your on!"

Each revved their engine. Selena was on the side line cheering, she couldnt pick a side to cheer for so she would just shout "GO!"

Aemelia patted her helmet to make sure it was on tight. Looking to her left she could see Juan. His visor was up._ He winked at her!_She smiled and faced forward revving even more. She had to win, she had to show this cocky SOB whats what. She just kept repeating that to herself until the gun fired. It took her by surprise but she quickly sped off. she was behind some ass hole with a red and green suzuki 1200. She quickly weaved past him. She made it past the first curve. Being this was an illegal bike race the track was short, but the desert terrain was hard, she nearly run into two cacti. She'd made her second lap, and was in the lead. Just then she'd hear an engine behind her. Then it was quickly to her side. She glanced for only a second. It was Juan! "Oh hell no!" She said. She roared the engine and took off, but he was just as close as before. 'Damn it"

They where neck and neck, the finish line was just ahead. She took a leap of faith and closed her eyes, The finish line was nearly a few feet away. She heard a flag fly past her ear and a cheering crowd. She made it to the Finnish line but....

She pulled up and cut the engine. She awaited the anouncers verdict....She looked at Juan, he was waiting just as eagerly.

"And the winner is...." A man whispered into the judges ear. "Norvauski!!!!" The crowed roared. She couldnt believe it!! Juan Carlos looked a little mad but smiled and clapped for her. Selena ran up to her and tackled her friend with a hug.

"Ahh!! You did it! That should show my cocky brother who's boss!! Haha" Selena laughed. Juan walked up to the two friends.

"Let me buy you a drink." Aemelia offered. The three of them walked to the open bar. Aemelia ordered three bottles of cheap warm beer.

Selena quickly polished hers off. "I gotta make sure my car is ready." She said giving Aemelia another hug then walking off without even a sway to her step.

"She doesnt strike me as the binging type." Aemelia said turning to Juan. He scruffed his head and looked down.

"Yeah, our dad passed a couple weeks ago, an I think this is her way of expressing it. She cried a little but lately she's been drinking alot and entering these sorta events." He motioned towards the track. "You cant reason with her to I guess in my way of keeping an eye on her I entered 'em too." He laughed lightly.

"Oh my god! How did he die?" Aemelia said quickly her eyes buldged.

"He fell on a knife....fourteen times..." Juan said slowly then took another swig staring off at the home made parking lot.

Suddenly a noise off in the distance broke both their concentration. First was thunder, the second was a siren.

"Ah shit its the cops!" he said tossing down his beer. Aemelia cursed too. It started raining.

Selena poked her head out of the car. "Guy's I'll meet you back at the house!"

Juan and Aemelia waved her on then each got on their bikes. Juan was getting ready to leave but Aemelia stopped him. "I dont know these streets. Ist it cool if I follow you?" He nodded then drove off. She was quick behind him. They quickly got out of the desert and into town. The cops where closeing in. _Ugh why the hell did they decide to get us!_Aemelia thought to herself. Juan quickly made a sharp turn behind a buliding. The large cop cars couldnt follow. They made their way behind some alleys when Juan parked his bike behind a dumpster in the back of an abandoned warehouse. It was still raining. Aemelia did the same.

"We can hide the bikes out here for now. My cousin owns this place." He pointed to the building. "They'll be safe for now." He whiped water from his eyes. Aemeila nodded. "My place isnt too far from here. We'l have to sneek back. The cops like to watch the streets and they know my face." Again she nodded. He crept his way to look around the building. A cop was standing at the mouth of the ally. "Shit." Juan cursed to himself. "We'll have to hide out inhere till they leave." He opened a small window at the base of the building. "And hope its not garbage pick up." she said. Juan was first to go down then he helped Aemelia. Her shirt clung to her. They where both dripping. Inside the building it was full if 'random shit' as he liked to call it. Used car parts, roofing material, two by fours leaning up in every direction. Aemelia squeezed the water from her hair and shirt. "My cousin uses this place as a storage." Juan said digging through abox. The cold set in and Aemelia began to shiver. She tried to hide it but it was a failed attempt. She started looking around. There was a broken down truck missing its front axel, a crane, some boards. Inside one box where some cans of used paint. She went to turn around.

"Your lips are blue." He was standing right behind her. She smiled and looked down. "I found you a blanket." He said putting it around her and rubbed her shoulders.

"T-t-thanks." She said chattering her blue lips.

"They shouldnt be too long." He said looking out a dirty window in the distance. She was really shaking now. But it wasnt all from the cold. He was holding her closer now. Their faces inches apart. She could feel his warm breath. He leaned in for a kiss. It was warm and wet. They then started kissing passionatly. Finally her legs gave and they where on the ground, clothes flying off.

___________

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Selena said as her brother and best friend entered the door. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel. Aemelia answered first.

"We got...distracted...Lots of cops. We had to hold out till they left." She said as she fixed her hair.

"God, you two where stuck together for an hour!?" Selena said pouring coffee. "Boy do I feel bad for you Aemelia." She laughed.

"I..managed." She choked out the words. Juan poured himself a cup of coffee and gave her a look nothing more was mentioned or said.

They met every once in a while keeping their visitations secret, not sure how Selena would react. Quite often they would send her to get something at the store or would kiss when she wasnt looking. When she was around they would fight constantly to keep up the act. Then one night it all stopped.

______

"JC" Selena said one night Aemelia was asleep on the couch. Thier mother wasnt home because she was working a double at the hospital. Selena pulled her brother in to the kitchen. "I think Alverez killed dad." she said bluntly

He was quiet for a minuet.

"I think your right. When he married mom so quickly, and his accident. Alverez told us it was one of those Sons of Anarchy bastards but, I dont know. I heard his gang talking in the club. Something about making a prophet. I think he told me that so I'd go after the Son's. Ya know, to try and start something, but I never did. I checked out their club, They just dont seem like the type." Juan rubbed his face. There was a moan from the living room. "We'll finish this in the morning."

They dragged Aemelia up stairs to Selena's bed. She hugged her brother and they both went to their own rooms.

Several hours later, Juan woke to a squeeking of a door. It was his sister's room. At first he though maybe one of them was using the bathroom. Then the thought of Alverez drunk from the bar crossed his mind. He got up to check on his baby sister and secret love. He creaked the door open. "Sel?" He whispered. A shock went down his spine as he felt a cold barrel of a gun to his head. "One more sound and I pull." The voice said. The accent was easy to decide. Alverez. He motioned for Juan to move towards the sleeping girls with the gun. He clicked the hammer.

"You have one option boy. You pick up and leave, and never show your fucking face in this town again." He pointed the gun to the girls. He brushed Selena's hair with the barrel. "Or I kill you all starting with these two, then your mother, then finally..." He pointed the gun back to Juan Carlos. "You."

"You did kill him you filthy bastard" Juan whispered. He was sweating heavily. "Why the hell was it so imporant to you? Why the hell do I have to go?!" Aemelia moaned in her sleep. Alverez got right into his face and placed the gun under Juan's chin. "Because if I kill you now, it'll look bad. I can wait a few years. Get the cops off my ass got it?"

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Juan spat as he spoke.

"Dont ask questions that you dont want to know the answer to. Now..." He dug the barrel harder and pulled away. "Get packing!"

_A\n: hope you guys enjoyed. the next chapter might take a while to be updated but i'll try my best to get it up_


	9. I wouldnt eat off the pool table

_A/N: hey guys sorry its been so long my compy is busted and is still busted. I'm on a rental just to type this chapter so enjoy, I'll try to get the other up when I can. _

"Yer not goin!" Jax said closing the door. Ugh I was so sick of this whole baby sitting bull shit.

"Jax I'll be fine." I said opening it back up. The bell of the club door jingled. "Its just a grocery store. I highly doubt any Mayan's are hiding out at the Kwik-Mart." I rolled my eyes.

"NO." He said closing the door again. It jingled. The club was empty except Aemelia who was in my room watching Nitro Circus, and Juice who was too busy on his computer to notice the real world. "I'll go and pick up the groceries." He tried to give me that cold glare of his. You'd think he'd learn by now it never worked.

"Is that right?" I folded my arms across my chest. "And just what kind of formula does Abel drink? And what kind of diapers is he allergic to hmm?" He furrowed his brow. It had been four weeks now I was taking care of Abel. Jax never let me leave the club so he could keep a better eye on me. Lazy shit. So Abel was usually at the club. Great parenting I know, right? Well I made sure the kid was upstairs when the club turned into a bar but it still wasn't a good environment. Men.

"Besides." I said. "I'm jonzin for a pack a smokes."

I got on my bike.

"Oh hell no." I heard from behind. Jax was squinting behind his black sunglasses.

"What?"

"There is no way I' m letting you take your own bike so you can just take off on me. Clay will skin us both."

"If you don't like it then hop on. You can decrease your carbon foot print." I smiled coyly.

"No fuckin way I'm sitting bitch seat on a chick bike. Yer getting on my Harley." I was then briskly ripped off my bike like a rag-doll then placed on his.

"Eh! What the hell!" I protested. "Do you mind? 1. Personal space 2. Don't man handle me! And 3. If you ever—oof!" I was cut off by a helmet slamming onto my head.

"Just shut it an hold on." He grumbled sitting in front of me.

"_god yer mouthy_" he said to himself. We took off before I could respond.

We reached town. Jax decided to sit on his bike and smoke while I did my "Chick thing I gotta do." I just rolled my eyes.

The baby formula was easy enough. Same goes with the diapers. I saw a cute little Teddy Bear with a little hoodie that said "Charming" on the front and tossed it in. _God, if I'm not careful that kids gonna start growing on me._ I thought.

The boy at the register was ringing things up. "Is that all?" He couldn't have been a day older fifteen.

"Yeah," I said. "K' I get a pack a smokes?"

"What kind?"

"You got any Harley Davison Lights?" He looked at me like I was crazy. God you'd think in a biker town they'd have decent pack a smokes!

"No but you can try the tobacco show three shops down. It's the big sign "Zobelle's""

My heart stopped. Zobelle? My mother's words echoed in my head.

"Thanks. I'll check it out." I smiled dryly grabbing my bags. I looked across the street at Jax who was apparently sun bathing on his bike. Some high school girls giggled as they walked past. I could see him smile from across the street. _Cocky much_? I looked down the street. There it was. "Zobelle's"

I quickly walked three stores down and slipped in.

A tall man with gray hair, a grayish\ black suit, white shirt and black shoes so clean I could see distorted reflections in it stood behind the counter. The door jingled as it shut. The strong smell of tobacco in the air. I looked around at the tidy shop. A small Indian sat in the corner. Boxes filled the walls.

"Can I help you?" The man said.

"I'm just looking for a good pack of smokes." I smiled. "Are you the owner?" I was good at playing the dumb little girl.

"Yup that's me. Ethan Zobelle at your service. What can I do for you?" He smiled back, but his expression was odd, like he was late for something. He got out from behind the counter. Just then a tall white man with a brown shirt stood behind the counter like he was ordered to or something. This man was more statuesque. _Probably the fist behind the brain_. I thought to my self.

"I'm looking for some rare cigarettes. Harley Davison, lights if you got 'em." I was pretending to look around the shop. Ethan Zobelle made a point to make eye contact, like a dog getting ready for a fight. I shot him another dumb girl smile.

"Hmmm." He said to himself. "I don't think we have any of those." He walked over to a shelf a pulled out a box. "We do have the last box of Djarum blacks in town though." I walked up to the register.

"Sounds great."

The tall statue of a man rang them up. He looked like he was going to spit on me or something. I noticed a swastika on his neck_. ….greaaaat, a Latino girl in a Nazi tobacco shop._ Well I was pale enough I could pass for Italian. Maybe they wouldn't notice. By the look on the statues face I think he did.

"And since we didn't have what you wanted in stalk have a cigar. It's a _Carlos __Toraño_." He handed it to me. My insides where shaking.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Zobelle."

He put out his hand.

"Any time Miss….?"

I thought quickly. _Shit_.

"C-Carmen." I stuttered for only a second. "Carmen Martinez."

He shook my hand firmly, a little too firmly. Just then the door banged open knocking the bell off the top. An angry Jax was in the door way. _Thanks Blondie, now they know I'm with Son's…thanks a lot!_

"On the bike…_nooowww_." He spoke through his teeth.

"You're welcome any time _Miss Martinez_." He let go of my hand. He and Jax exchanged glances.

We where at the bike three stores away again. "What the hell! I turn around for literally three seconds and your in fucking Zobelle's?! Do you have any idea who they are?"

I opened my mouth but was cut off.

"Their white supremacist! Fucking neo-Nazis!" He was pacing now.

"……ya done?" I asked. I was leaning on his bike. He nodded.

"I told him a fake name, its fine Jax." Yeah, and that whole, looked at me like he knew me even though we've never met thing never happened. I wanted to say "I would have been fine till you and your damn Cut had burst in." but I held back.

"Just get on." He said tossing me a helmet. "And Clay doesn't hear a word of this!"

I nodded.

We didn't go straight back to the club. Jax pulled into a driveway of a pretty blue house. Gemma's black escalade was in the driveway. Jax parked the bike.

"Is this your mom's place?" I asked.

He shook his head, opening the door.

Gemma was inside feeding Abel. He cooed at the sight of his father.

CLICK went the little light bulb. Duh, this is Jax's house!

Abel giggled as Jax tickled him. I loved these moments. Usually Jax was just my grumpy baby sitter forced to be dragged around, and I got his frustration. But the guy almost never smiled. Even holding Abel the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Jax kissed his mom.

"Hey honey." She said in response. "I see you brought your little yoke." She smiled at me. That was Gemma for you. I took it as a joke, weather it was or not. She grabbed her coat and keys. "I'll see you baby," She kissed Jax again then the baby. She to my surprise gave me a hug. "You kids try not to kill each other." She said closing the door.

I then remembered the bear in my bag. I pulled it out. Instantly Abel reached for me. Jax almost had to toss him into my arms. He hugged the bear and settled into my arms.

"See, he likes me best." I said cheerfully.

"'ts not fair if you bribe him." He joked back.

Mean while, after I had left the club that morning. Juice was trying to keep himself busy while his sister and Jax where fighting. Also he was trying to avoid Aemelia. She was trying to pick a fight about anything. About ten minuets after the door closed. He could hear foot steps from the apartments.

"They gone?" Aemelia said trying to keep her tone as cold and sharp as possible.

Juice nodded.

"Good, I'm starving." She went to the fridge behind the bar and popped some corndogs in the microwave. There was an awkward silence. This just pissed Aemelia off more.

"Can I talk to you?" Juice said It was so quiet in the room it felt like he screamed. "You know…now that we're alone."

As first instinct she crossed her arms and leaned on the pool table.

"_What?_" she said quickly. Juice got up and took off the head lamp on his forehead from working.

"It's just….I…ah…wanted to…." Words where never his best quality. "Explain…what happened." Juice had a pained look.

She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to be mad, she was curious instead, and….was that her face getting red.

"You deserve to know."

Damn it, why did he have to say stuff like that? He was making it hard for her to stay angry.

"….FINE." She tried to sound mad.

She sat on the pool table as he told her what had happened the night he left. It was like a flood gate had opened.

"He had a gun to our heads?" Her voice shook.

He nodded.

"Juice…I….."

The flood gate washed away any anger just leaving remorse and slight guilt.

He took her hands.

"I wanted to explain to you, both of you, but I had to sneak letters to Selena. If he found out about us talking he might have hurt you." She squeezed his hands. That was it the flood became a tidal wave. She threw herself at him kissing him hard. Tears streamed down her face. What's wrong with me? She thought. She couldn't control it. Next thing she knew they where on the pool table. Clothes littered the floor. An 8 ball was stuck under her back. She tossed it onto the floor letting it land on a pair of jeans.

Abel had fallen asleep on my chest while I laid on the couch. Jax switched from Wow Wow Wubzy to the game. I looked over at him. He was in another one of his catatonic phases. He was looking right through the TV. If I could just crack open that head and figure out what was going on inside. The volume was down low.

"So we have a spare bedroom." His voice made me jump. His sentence didn't make sense.

"What?" I whispered trying not to wake Abel.

"Down the hall….there's a spare room."

"Um…that's nice Jax." Jeeze maybe all that pot him and his mom smoked finally hit his head.

"What I mean is. Clay and I where talking and its not good you being at the club, cause its an obvious target, and having someone help with Abel has been great, and its hard to shift him around a lot and a I don't like it when he sleeps at the club. And Tig gets drunk and tries to sleep in his carrier and…"

"Jax." I stopped him. He was still staring through the TV. "Are you asking me to stay here?" He looked at me. "I guess."

"Jeeze you dumb…" I looked at the baby. "S.H.I T." I spelled it out. "You coulda just asked." He cracked a smile.

"Besides, 'the less commute will help our carbon foot print'" He said mockingly. I tossed a pillow at his head. Abel fussed and started crying.

"Now you've done it!"


	10. Go out with a bang

_Well it took six months and $1000 but I got the new laptop up and running! I'm going to try to make this one a little longer than the others and have it a little more like the show. I know I'm a little rusty since new year's so bear with me guys….and by that I mean if it's bad please do not send literal bears to my house…what a cruel expression…..anyways…enjoy! *grabs helmet and hides*_

…_..._

Things had been quiet in the home-place for a while. Nothing has happened for six months. Not even a whisper from the Mayans. Clay of course thinks it's too quiet. Jax has slowly been letting me leave the house, tending bar on nights so he has more time with Abel. So that is where tonight leaves us, smoking a joint during my break just before our rush hour.

"_Selena!_" Someone shouts from the metal door behind me. Aemelia had her head stuck out from the opening. "Come on Sel, I'm drownin in here," She popped her head back in just as quick.

"That's because you can't bartend worth shit!" I laughed opening the door as I puffed out my last breath of smoke. The bar was pretty crowded. I looked up at the tv seeing the football game was on. _Great_. I thought to myself._ Drunk fans grabbing my ass, making little Mexican jokes all night_.

As I turned the bend to the bar I saw Aemelia _was_ almost literally drowning. In an attempt to pour a drink an antique beer handle fell off and was now pouring beer into glasses she was franticly moving under the spout. Half-Sac was trying to mop up what he could but it did little more than just move the stuff around. I quickly hopped the counter. "What the hell did you do?" I asked looking and a flustered Aemelia. "I was trying to pour a beer and it just popped off! _Oh shit! Oh shit_!" Her glasses were filling up. "Clay is going to have your ass" Half-Sac said laughing to himself. "SHUT IT PROSPECT!" Aemelia and I said in unison. I quickly squatted down and reached for a screw driver under the counter, stuck it deep in the handle and twisted it up. Instantly the beer stopped flowing. We all took a deep sigh of relief. Half-Sac opened his mouth to speak but was quickly shut off. "Boy, you let one word escape those soft lips of yours and I swear this screw driver is going so far up your ass it'll come out your nose!" The flustered Aemelia said taking the screw driver out and pointing it at his face. "I need a smoke break, I'm out for five" She said jamming it back in the broken leaver, and headed for the door. A rather drunken Juice slung his arm around her before she managed to escape. "And jus' how do you know hiz lips are soft?" He tried to make his best serious face. "That is for me to know," Aemelia looked disgusted and slid out from under his arm. "And you to find out." Then she briskly stormed out. Juice leaned on the counter for support. "PROSPECT!" He shouted. Half-Sac was only a few feet away.

"Yes my inebriated friend?" he said leaning in.

"Don't use big words, 'makes you look like 'n asss" Juice said putting an arm Half-Sac so he had to lean over the bar to listen in. "Did you kiss her?" Half-Sac looked around nervously.

"I wont be mad if you did, 'm just askin' friend, to friend."

"N…n-no" Juice was eyeing him up. I knew this look. It was his, I'm drunk and I want to punch something look. "OK! I said separating the two. "I think somebody has had enough for one night. Why don't you go to bed."

"I'll go to bed when I damn well please _woman_!" He slurred pointing a beer at me. I raised and eyebrow. "This happens to be now….but not because you said so! I'm a grown ass man, I sleep when I damn well please." He then stumbled to his apartment. Aemelia stepped in from her smoke brake.

"Aem, check on him when you go to bed, for me please?" I asked. Instantly her face got red.

"P-pft…w-what makes you think I'd want to?"

"Honey, we all know." I said handing a scruffy biker a beer, and looking at her.

"Everyone?" she looked around. Tig walked past and slapped her in the ass. "Everyone" he said as he did so. "Ah…um sure, yeah, I can, um do that." She said walking off.

After she had left I helped the Prospect clean the counter and floors.

"Hey, Chika!" Some guy in his late thirties shouted waving me over.

"I got it," Half-Sac said taking my cleaning rag. I walked over to the guy and four of his buddies. They looked like your typical dump ass hicks. Trucker hat, either a NASCAR t-shirt or a flannel over a shirt with a dirty beater. _Bad night to wear shorts, Selena_. I thought, but I smiled bright. "What can I get for ya?"

"Well," He smiled as his eyes ran up and down my body. As he did so he kept licking his lips and whipping them back off with his finger and thumb. "We were wondering if you had any_** tacos**_." His buddies snickered behind him. _Don't kill him Selena, he's just a dumb hick._ "I'm sorry sir, we don't sell…that here. I can get ya some burgers if you like?" He breathed heavily out of his nose smiling . "I'm really hungry for some _Mexican tacos_ thought, you sure a Sexy Porto Rican Sweet Butt like you couldn't help us find some _Mexican Tacos_?" as he finished his sentence he grabbed my ass.

"That's IT!" I slapped his hand away and threw my pen and paper down, swinging my hand back I aimed for his nose. But before I had a chance to make contact something stopped my arm mid swing. I looked up to see a firm hand wrapped around mine. I expected it to be Clay. Just then another fist made contact with the filthy hick's face. Jax let my hand down. "Sorry I'm running late." He smiled. The hicks buddies ran to his side as he sat up blood running down his nose. "You're gonna pay for that ass hole." I took that opportunity to kick the man in his groin as he was getting up. "And for the record, I'm Dominican ass hole!" He went down with a satisfying thump.

"Ah shit," Jax said looking to the back of the club. "Clay's on his way over. I gotta get this guy outta here. Can you get me a beer for when I'm back?" He let go of my wrist and to my surprise kissed my cheek. "Yeah sure." I stuttered heading back to the bar.

"Ya'all right?" Prospect asked as I went back behind the bar.

"Huh?" I said looking up at him. "I feel like I was just claimed as India." I sat down in a stool behind the counter.

"You look like just you just got laid for the first time." He said handing two men beer from the cooler. I realized I was smirking. "Shut the hell up Prospect an get me two beers!" He dug in the ice and pulled out two icy beers. "He kissed my cheek…" I said just loud enough for him to hear. Prospect was back to mopping up the spilled beer. "Who? Jax?" I nodded. "I'm confused, noone's done that since like eighth grade…what the hell does this mean." He got up and leaned on the counter. "It means you were a whore in ninth grade." He laughed as I threw beer nuts at him. "Kidding, Kidding!" He said retreating. "But seriously?" He asked opening up a beer for himself. "He probably did it so that guy didn't have an excuse to pick on you. That's all the club needs is more fights for local PD to come in bitching about. " He took a swig. I paused and thought "Yeah…must be it"

…..mean while outside…...

"Just get in your car and get the fuck out buddy!" Jax said dragging the guy to his car. "You're gonna be sorry you ever fucked with me!" The Hick said spitting blood out of his mouth. One of Hick's friends opened the door as the other started the car. "Well maybe if you knew how to talk to a girl this sorta shit wouldn't happen." He slapped the door. The car took off. Jax turned around to see Clay standing at the door, arms crossed. Jax scratched his head and smiled as he walked up. "Hey Pops." He tried to walk past, maybe he'd get lucky. Clay grabbed the back of his cut. He wasn't that lucky, he thought.

"'The hell was that about?" Clay questioned. Jax felt like he was in high school again getting in trouble for fighting. "Just some ass wipe trying to start shit." Jax made a point to not make eye contact and point at the car driving off. "Starting shit that don't need ta be start!" Clay said leering over Jax. "If I hadn't of hit that guy Selena _would have_! Despite how though she thinks she is that guy could of laid her out flat an you know it!" Jax raised his voice. He took a quick glance into Clays dark eyes as he pulled out a cigarette. "This isn't the kind of shit the club needs. I don't want Uncer or Hale poking their damn noses down here cause some pussy called the cops over a measly bar fight!" Jax took a drag and nodded. "Got it. I was nothin'"

"This better be the last of nothin'" He pointed at Jax, nodded again and started walking for the door again, before clay stopped him. "Hey," Jax stopped. "What I say about callin me Pops?" Clay smacked the back of his step sons head.

….Back at the Bar…

I saw Jax come into the bar first. After the fight the club really died down. Do to the look on his face it seemed like Clay tor him up pretty good. Prospect tossed him a beer and he popped the lid and walked up to the counter next to me. "What the hell happened here!" Clay shouted pulling a sticky arm off the counter looking down at puddles of beer on the floor and the rows of mugs filled to the brim. Chibs and Tig were trying to see who could finish their row first. "It's that damn antique tap handle!" Prospect said pointing at the screw driver sticking out of the handle. "What did you just say to me, Prospect?" Clay crossed his arms and glared "It's that damn tap handle…sir?" The boy started scratching the back of his neck and shaking a little. "That 'Damn Tap' Has been here since we bought the place! Ya handle it with care Prospect! Jesus Christ!" I looked at Jax feeling sorry for Half-Sac. If that kid was ever patched in he'd need a hell of a lot of therapy afterwards. "I don't know." I said looking at the screw driver then to Jax. "I kinda like the new handle. It's got sort of a homey quality." Jax smiled and looked from me to the screw driver then to clay. "It does sorta belong, It adds to the redneck theme we got going" Jax laughed as he took a sip. Clay paused. "Since when are you Johnny Fucking Sunshine?" He looked at me "What the hell did you do to my son?" He cracked a small smile. "Get the hell out an go home." He hiked his thumb towards the door. At that Jax, Prospect and I headed out. "Not you Prospect, yer cleaning this shit up." He tugged the boy back. "I WIN YE YANKY GIT!" Chibs tossing his arms in the air as drunken Tig fell off his chair, beer still in hand.

…

We pulled up to Jax's house on his bike. The rule was I could work at the bar but my getaway bike had to stay in the garage. "He's sound asleep." Gemma quietly said closing Abel's door behind her. "Thanks Mom." Jax said hugging her. "You don't gotta thank me, I love watching him, he's so much quieter than you were at his age!" Gemma smiled kissing her son on the cheek. "He still has half a bottle in the fridge, and…." She was tidying up as she went through the house. "Ma, stop, we'll be fine. Just get home its late." She sighed. "Fine. There was hardly anything to clean anyways." She said annoyed giving me a hug, then pulling back smiling. "You kids take care." She smiled bigger and pinched my nose. Finally she closed the door and pulled out. Jax went and checked on Abel real quick then came back out. "I think I'm heading for bed." I said yawning. As I passed him he grabbed my arm. "Wait." I could feel chills run up my arm. "What's up?" I don't know if my voice cracked from sleep or nerves. I smiled. "You've been a lot of help lately." He said his bright blue eyes were staring back at dark green ones. "Thanks, and sorry if I seem sorta bitchy, I know you and the guys are just trying to help." I leaned back agenst one of the pillars." You've been a lot of help at the bar and with Abel, It's been hard. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't around." The corner of his lip curled into a smile. "What can I say, the little guy grows on yo-" Before I could finish I felt his lips on mine. At first it was stiff and awkward then he loosened up. I kissed him with double the force. I could feel his hands in my hair. I wrapped mine around his back. Before I knew it we were in his bedroom. It was like the clothes couldn't come off fast enough till finally we made it to the bed.

…..Mean while back at the Club…

Aemelia had spent the last couple of hours cleaning up the bar_. Everyone knew? What the hell? He is going to be so pissed_. She thought as she put on her pajamas. She slid into bed with Juice who smelled like BBQ wings and Jager. He tried to put an arm around her. "Get your smelly arm off of me!" she shouted and threw it off. "What the hell babe?" He was half awake and only half sober. "I've been working my ass off all day and all you did tonight was eat wings and check out those girls at the end booth!" Juice sighed deeply. "Are we honestly fighting like this cause I have to say, its in your favor. I'm too tired and drunk to have anything to come back with." She rolled over. "You are sleeping on the floor!" He rolled over confused. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not sleeping next to you."

"This is my apartment!"

"Fine make me sleep on the floor, be an ass hole!"

"Jesus Christ, fine I'll sleep on the floor!" He crawled down with his pillow and a small blanket.

"What the hell just happened." He whispered to himself and the dust bunny under his bed.

…..back at the house….

We laid under the sheets for a while just enjoying sound of crickets and the light of town out the window. "So how much trouble did you get in for beating that guys face in?" I asked quietly. He had his arms wrapped around me and my head was tucked under his. "Just a slap on the wrist. That ass hole had what was coming to him."

"Then why'd you look so serious coming in?" Jax was quiet for a while. "What is it?" I asked. He sighed. "It's nothing,"

"Jax? What is it?" I started to get worried. "Is something else wrong?" He pursed his lips until finally. "It's just…I was thinking about those guys. What if I was a few minutes later?"

"Jax? Is that honestly what your worried about? I would have been fine it was just some dumb ass hick."

"That's what bothers me, your too confident. It makes me wonder if you're going to go after Alverez yourself. You're not invincible Selena." I'd never heard him talk like this. "Look I promise I won't go after Alverez if promise to let me drive my own bike to work." He laughed and buried his nose in my neck. "Deal" I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him back.

**BOOM!**

We both shot up out of bed. A large mushroom cloud of fire and light reflected the window in front of us nearly lighting up the whole room. Before I could think Jax already had pants on and a clean white shirt. "Shit! It's one of the ware houses!" He was slamming his boots on already. I had a sheet wrapped around me. "I'll call you as soon as I know something, lock the doors, the gun is under the bed." He kissed me firmly and slammed the door shut. Abel began to cry.


	11. The End?

_Hey guys so this is it…THE LAST CHAPTER! *dun*dun*duuunnnn* I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been fun, it sorta started out as something small and just sorta skyrocketed. If you guys have any ideas for other FF's give me a shout out 3._

_P.S. warning this one might get a little lengthy idk, I make it up as I go along._

_p.p.s sorry if Spanish isn't 100% right I used google translator _

Jax slammed the door hard behind him and threw himself on his bike. Taking off with ferocious speed he headed in the direction of the blazing building. It was the warehouse they had on the opposite end of town. _It had to be those damn Mayans_. He thought. _First they blaze that warehouse with those two dead mexichicks, now this. Clay is going to be so pissed._

…..Mean while…

"Babe, what the hell?" Juice said running out the door as Aemelia threw his pillow and blanket at him.

"I'm not taking another minute of your snoring!" She yelled. His pillow hit him in the face as he caught it.

"Look, I don't know if this is some sort of period thing or…"

"Ugh, you ASS HOLE! Why is every fight have to be with me being on my fucking period!" She slammed the door in his face. He paused standing in the hall in his boxers, cold, tired, pissed, and confused.

"Fine! The pool table is more comfortable any ways!" He shouted at the door. Which was followed by a large smashing sound agenst the door. Juice made his way to the pool table grumbling with every step.

"…Fruckin women….*grumble*….damn hormones…." He threw the pillow and blanket on the table. He was about to climb on when he felt a firm arm around his neck and a damp rag around his mouth. The lights infront of him started to blur and then everything went dark.

…Jax…..

Jax pulled up to an enflamed building. Clay and some of the others had gotten there. Jax quickly got off his bike and ran over to Clay. "What the hell happened here?" he was practically yelling over the sound of the blaze. Clay had his head in his hands. He lifted his eyes to the fire then to Jax. "It's got god damn Mayans all over it." Tig said walking up to the two. "Damn straight."

"What all did we have in there?" Jax asked. More of the bikers were walking up. Opie was in awe as he came up to Jax's left. His father close behind. Chibs came to stand to Tig's right. "Sweeh' Mother A Marry." He said covering his mouth. Piney was in the back simply shaking his head. Half-Sac was just pulling up. "It's about time Sac. Where's Juice." Jax said. The boy's Jaw dropped at the sight. "Oh my Gyawwd." The question went unanswered. "So what's the damage?" Chibs asked. "Bout two hundred AK's, one hundred assault rifles, 50 M60s, some hand guns for Oakland PD, six pounds of C4, and half barrel of laser scopes." Clay responded.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax said.

"it was our biggest ware house." Tig said.

"Where the hell is Juice?" Clay asked again looking around.

"He got in a fight with his old lady last I heard." Half-Sac said looking at clay.

"He won' answer his phone 'neither." Chibs said snapping his cell shut.

"Keep trying him." Clay ordered. The old man was down to his last string, he didn't know how much more of this shit he could take. "What was the point of this?" He asked. "I mean I could understand the fucking club, but this," He threw a hand toward the fire. "This means…It means nothing! I just don't see the fucking point." Just then Jax's phone buzzed in his pocket. Fumbling for it he saw SELENA on the front. "Hey, I can't ta-" he was stopped short, by screams on the other end. "JAX! HEL-" There was a loud bang. Then the phone went dead. "Selena! SELENA!" Jax screamed desperately into the phone but no one answered. "What is it?" Clay asked. Then all turned to him. "Something's wrong! It was a trap!" he said running to his bike. "THE FUCKER'S ARE AT MY HOUSE!" He screamed and drove off. "Ope, you take Piney, Bobby, the Prospect, and the rest of you come with me!" Clay ordered as they all raced to their bikes.

…45 mins ago…

Jax slammed the door behind him waking Abel up. After putting on some clothes, I quickly ran to his room picking him up and rocking him. I settled him in my arms while sitting in the rocking chair as I looked out the window watching the fire burn and the smoke rise. I prayed it wasn't the worst. After a bottle Abel calmed down and fell back to sleep. My hand was itching at the cell phone, but I knew better then to call. God only knew what was going on there. I laid Abel in his crib and started pacing in the living room. I had my cell in hand ready for when he called. _Come on, he'll call_. I insured myself. Then hundreds of thoughts filled my head. What if the Mayans set a trap for them, What if he got hurt from the fire. I paced a little path in the carpet. Once or twice I checked on the baby to see if he was fussing. Of course not. I smiled and ran my hand over the top of his peach fuzz head. _You little brat, I think I got attached_ _to you despite myself_. I thought. Just then I heard the sound of someone coming in. I ran out closing the baby's door so I wouldn't wake him. "JAX!" I exclaimed. To my horror it wasn't Jax. I knew these men. With a twist of my wrist I pushed in on the plastic handle of Abel's door and locked it. _Keep calm_. I ordered myself. _They can't see you panic._ "Well you're not who I was expecting." I said walking into the living room. Esteban spoke first. "Hehe, Lucy, I'm home," He smiled. He had Carlo, and Rico behind him. All were heavily built men. Esteban had a very heavy accent. " ¿ haga tenemos que tomarla?" Carlos who speaks no english, asked eyeing me up. "¿ en seguida?" [Subtitled: Do we have to take her….right away?] That little freaky bastard always did have a thing for me. I started walking backwards to one of the shelves. With my hands behind me I grabbed a tall candle. "Come on Honey, make it easy on us." Rico said pulling a gun out from his belt. "I don't know, I do like a good chase."

"What Alverez couldn't make it himself? So he sent you three musketeers for me. How SWEET!" At that moment I threw the candle as hard as I could at Esteban's head. It made contact with a satisfying crack. "GAAH! USTED RAMERA!" He shouted. I took that moment to run for a window, but they were right on my back. I felt one pull my arm back then a heavy blow to my temple. Blood quickly ran down my cheek. I flipped over and managed to run for the hall and into Jax's room and locked the door. I still had my phone in hand and flipped it open hitting send twice. "Pick up pick up!" I yelled at the phone. They burst down the door. There was a voice on the other end of the phone. Before I had a chance to answer they grabbed my arms and head. "JAX HELP!" I shouted. There was a gun shot and the phone was now in a million pieces. One of them ripped my hair back. Two held me back as I kicked and screamed. Esteban leaned in close to my face. He had a trickle of blood running down his greasy head. He touched a finger to it. "Now you went and messed up my pretty face." He smiled. Then bashed the end of the gun to my temple again and everything went dark.

….NOW…..

Jax ran off his bike and to the door. It was already open. He had his gun out ready to fire. He slowly pushed open the door. There were streaks of blood on the white carpet and shattered glass everywhere. He felt like he was going to throw up. He checked all corners and headed down the hall. Blood smeared the halls. He kept his breathing steady. His bedroom door was open. Quickly he ran down and opened the door checking for anyone. There was hand prints on the bed sheets being dragged off the bed and drops on the floor. He could see what was left of a cell phone and a bullet hole. Then he heard a fuss coming from down the hall. "ABEL!" He yelled and ran to his sons room. It wouldn't open. He kicked the door in. It was untouched. The child cooed his crib. Jax picked him up and held him tight. "Oh thank god." Suddenly the bedroom door swung open. Jax quickly pointed his gun at the intruder. Clay stood at the door, hands up. "Easy, what happened in here?" Jax lowered his gun. "They took her!" He shouted. "They fucking took her!" He was starting to shake. He set Abel down in his crib. "I just called Aemelia. He's not at the club either." Clay said. Jax left the room and went into the living room. Half the club was standing there in shock and awe. "It was on my watch! I should have known! " He shouted turning to Clay. "Now god only knows where the hell she is! Or…what they've done with her!" Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Mate. There's no way you could'a-"

"Yes it is! I was the one in charge of her!" He was waving his gun around now. He had white knuckles wrapped around it tightly. "They were in my house! My son was in the next room for Christ sakes!" He was pointing the gun barrel first into his temple. His hands shook. _God there was so much blood!_ He thought. Clay forced him to sit on the couch, and took his gun. "Just calm yer self. We'll head back to the club and figure this shit out. If Alverez wanted her dead he'd a blasted this place, not the warehouse. He's got a plan for her, so she can't be dead yet. " Jax's breathing settled a little.

"Oh my god!" Gemma gasped as she entered the house. Jax looked up and his insides churned. "Oh, Baby come here." She said coming towards her son, embracing him. "Is the baby ok?" she asked over his shoulder. "Yeah, He's fine." He buried his face deep in her shoulder making him feel like a child again. "Oh, Baby, it'll be ok." Gemma sighed. "I knew that girl was going to be trouble." Jax quickly pulled away. His teeth were clenched. Gemma had a surprised look. "Take Abel to your place. Clay," He stepped away from his mother and faced his step-father. I'll meet you at the club." He took his gun back from Clays hands.

…..Some where…..

I started waking up slowly. My blurred vision came first, then muffled sound, then the pain. I could feel my body being stretched by its own weight. I tried to look up but got an instant pain in my temple. I cried out. It was then I felt the chains around my wrist, then the dirt grazing the tips of my toes. I was suspended in the air. It hurt to breathe. I tried to look around. A large lamp swung over me, everything else was dark. It looked similar to a barn. An object hung to my right. My eyes focused in better to see the image of a man in the same position as myself. I squinted a little more.

"…..J…Juice?" My voice was rough. He didn't move. I felt my heart stop then start racing with fear. "JUICE! WAKE UP!" I attempted to shout. He stirred a little. He was alive. "W..-w-what's goin' on?" he shook his head a little. "Last thing I remember….'s some guy with a cloth….worst bad trip ever." He shook his head again then spit. "That shit tasted like ass. Is Tig fuckin' with me again?" He looked up at the chains. "Will you please focus for just two seconds?" I groaned. "No, Tig isn't the gaging type…"

"Juice, you fucking dumb ass, look around!" I shouted. He looked over at me finally. "Jesus Christ Sel- what happened to your face."

"The same thing that will happen to yours if you two don't shut the hell up." A voice said from the shadows. Ethan Zobel stepped into the light. "Ah shit!" Juice said swinging a little. Our legs where chained to brick, probably so we couldn't kick. Zobel leaned down close to my face. "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Selena Ortiz. I'd shake your hand but," He chuckled. "I can see you're a little tied up."

"You stay the hell away from her, you Nazi fuck!" Juice shouted shaking his chain as he spoke.

"Now I've already met you" He said turning to Juice. " Ha, well I've seen you in action, raiding my store, trashing my labs. Mr. Jean Carlos- Ortiz."

"It's Juan dumb dick! Bastards at the hospital fucked it up!" Juice spat at his feet. "It's just Juice to you."

Zobel responded with a slap across Juice's face. "You need to watch your mouth when speaking to your elders."

"You lay another hand on him and I'll cut your dick off! You ass hole! You don't know who you're dealing with!" I shouted.

"Now, now, that is no way for a lady to speak. You're step father _will_ hear of this." He grabbed me by my chin. "Now, we are all going to sit here until that filthy wet back calls." He smiled and pulled up a chair.

"What the hell is this about anyway!" I asked. My wrists started to ache.

"Yeah why are you working with the wet backs?" Juice ordered. Zobel smiled and looked at his watch. "Well I guess we have some time to kill." He stood up and started pacing around us.

"You see children, a long time ago back when your dad was leader of the Mayans, he had a right hand man. Marcus Alverez. Alverez wanted to run guns and heroin across the border and into other towns. Well this didn't sit right with Ortiz. Guns was one thing but drugs where another. This was back in a time when The Mayans and the Sons Of Anarchy got along and both agreed that drugs stay out of their towns. Alverez tried to convince your father drugs where the right cash crop, one fight led to another and…" Zobel paused and pointed an index finger and Juice's temple. "Bang." He said quietly. Juice shook himself away. "But it wasn't till after Alverez offed your father when he realized he could own the members but he could not legally own the club, as well as property in five other locations, including some in Charming. It seems dear Papa Ortiz left all his possessions to his two loving children. He figured if he married your mother perhaps he would get some sort of legal custody of you and get what was his. Well you know how all that red tape is he couldn't get past it unless the two of you where to die. Simply killing would make police suspicious so he tricked you. " He pointed at Juice. "Into running away do dear sweet Charming." Then it was only a matter of time if simple feuds till a simple gun fight killed the Ortiz 'brother and sister'. I promised I would help stir things up a bit by getting him access to weapons and drugs as need be for the land in charming." He stopped seeming pleased with himself. I'd had about enough. "You FUCKING BASTARD!" I thrashed as hard as I could the chains still held me in place. He slapped me across the face with full force. "I wont be spoken to like that by some wet-back!" He snarled. I spit some blood from my mouth. "You hit like a girl." I spit again. I raised his hand up for another swing when his cell phone rang. He exhaled and answered it. "Ah-huh…yeah…got it" he shut the phone. "Ok boys and girls time for the show."

…the club…

Everyone was back at the club by now. Aemelia was in hysterics by now. Finally Opie calmed her down. She sat outside of the Church as the club joined for a meeting. Someone had called Happy in to see if he knew any information. He answered in his usual scruffy voice. "_All we know is Alverez and Zobel are working together for some sort of drug property deal. Juice an his sister are the heirs to the land. We're not sure what his full plan is. But it aint lookin good_." By the time Happy had finished Jax was on his second pack of smokes. "So what's our game plan?" Tig asked. Just then the door to the Church opened and Aemelia popped her head in. "Sorry guys, I know its privet but, Jax your cell is going off and it's Juice's number!" Jax shot up and across the wood carved table. "Hello? Juice?" There was static. "Meet us at Oakmont Plaza midnight." Was all the voice said and the phone went dead. Jax clicked it shut. "Well what'd he say, was it him, who was it?" Prospect asked as several heads peeked out of the door-way. "Oakmont Plaza, Midnight." Jax said sliding the phone back on the table. It was eleven now. "Well you heard it boys hustle! Tig I want you on the phone see if you can get me the One Niners ? The rest of you get every gun you own. LETS MOVE IT!"

…..11:56….

"What if they don't show boss?" somebody asked Alverez. Alverez turned around to the bed of a truck where Juice and I laid tied and gagged. He put a hand to my cheek. "They'll show." Zobel stood beside the truck smileing. My whole body ached. Juice and I put every effort into trying to escape the second we had those chains off of us. We weren't much match for a tazor gun. I prayed they would not come but I knew better. Slowly I heard the rumble of bikes. As it got louder it sounded like thunder. Then I saw them the crew drove up right on schedule. Jax was in lead. "Alright Alverez, We're here. Give them up and I promise I'll make your death kinda short."

"I see they sent a boy to do the man's work." Alverez said stepping forward.

"Hand them over!" Jax and the others pulled out their guns. It was at this point Zobel decided it would be best to leave early. Chicken, I thought. I took the liberty of sliding my tied hands under my legs to in front of me.

"You see, I would but, what I'd like more than that is a gun fight." Alverez smiled as his boys pulled their guns out, some came from bushes. Jax looked around. He smiled. What was he up to? "Fine by me. NOW BOYS!" just then men started popping out from everywhere. One hopped in the truck with us. I prepared myself to kick till I realized he was cutting our ropes. I pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"We gotta get guns!" I shouted as we hopped behind the truck. People where taking refuge behind anything they could find. The man who freed us shot a Mayan who was coming from the side. "Wa wa wa wa wait a second, we? Selena you're going to go run for cover, the boys are gonna fight!" Juice said firmly. "Excuse me who is running round in his boxers?" I exclaimed.

"Will the two of you quit fightin' and start shootin these Mo' Fuckers." The rescuer said handing us two guns. We both nodded and took them gladly.

….In the middle of the woods….

Zobel was running for his life when suddenly he fell. He looked up to see the leader of the Sons Of Anarchy standing over him. He had a gun pointed to Zobel's skull. "Clay, didn't expect to find you here. Look I can cut you a deal." "Three months ago you had your men take my wife and rape her." Zobel shook a little. "Clay it was just business," Zobel held his hands up. "Oh yeah?" Clay tilted his head. "So is this." And pulled the trigger.

….the gun fight…..

We were getting low on man who had saved us had run off to get to their other truck for more. I looked over the truck to see Jax pinned behind a barrel with Opie. Tig was on the ground. And several others where spread all over, mostly in hiding. It was good to see most of Alverez's men we're down instead of our own. Suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my hair. I tried to look back but saw the arm of Alverez. Juice got up to attack. Alverez unloaded two bullets into his chest. I screamed and kicked for freedom. "JUAN!" Tears streaked my face. "JUAN NO!" He pulled my hair so I was at the tail end of the truck. All fire instantly stopped. Jax was the first to walk out. "It doesn't have to end like this Alverez! Just give us the girl." I looked at him with tear soaked eyes. "Just kill him!" I shouted. He ripped on my hair forcing me to cry out in anger. "See it does, but it looks all the better if you shot her. You try to hit me and miss." He then pulled me in front of him as a human target lining me up with Jax's gun. "DAMN IT ALVEREZ JUST LET HER GO!" Jax yelled. "Just do it Jax!" I pleaded. "Shoot through me, kill him!" Alverez turned the gun to me now. "Or maybe I'll just shoot her and we'll all be done with it." Jax took a step forward. "NOO!" A shot was fired….(A/N:_I should totally ruin your day and just end it there_)

…

A shot was fired. There was a pause and a sick feeling in my stomach. But I was still there. I was alive. Suddenly the body holding me captive fell to his knees and then dead to the ground. I looked at Jax astonished. He was looking past me. I turned around to see Juice feebly holding a gun just before falling to the ground. I quickly ran over to him shouting his name. There was so much blood. Suddenly a black van ripped up beside us. Four black men loaded him up then into the van. I tried to follow but Jax pulled me back. "He'll be alright," He assured pulling me in closer. "They're taking him to the hospital, He'll be ok. They weren't fatal shots." I finally broke down into his arms. The van had a few more people loaded in then shot off into the dark.

….1 month later. ….

"Do you think he'd like a teddy bear, or candy?" Aemelia asked in the hospital gift shop. "Most defiantly candy." I said handing her a large box of chocolates. The cashier rung it up. And we headed for the elevator. "Four weeks Selena!"

"I know Am-"

"Acoma for four god damn weeks, what if he has like amnesia or something?" she was biting her nails. I quickly slapped them out of her mouth. "He remembered you throwing him out to sleep on a pool table, Yeah…I'd say he remembers you." We both laughed. "Besides why were you so bitchy that day?" I asked. But before she could answer the doors dung then opened. We both nearly ran to his room. Jax and some of the others were already there. I kissed Jax on my way in then hugged my brother.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey," His voice was scratchy.

"I'm sorry…" started tearing up a little.

"Hey, its alright," He said taking my hands.

"No, the doctors never told you?" I let a tear fall down my cheek. He started to look worred.

"T-tell me what, whats wrong?" His heart monitor started beeping franticly.

"The doctors….they….they said….they couldn't do anything with your face?" I pretended to cry then hug him.

"You're a bitch you know that?" I started laughing as did some of the others. Then it was Aemelia's turn. She just simply started crying and kissing him. He tried to pull her away but she just answered. "Oh shuddup they know!" and kept kissing him. It was then that everyone started exiting his hospital room. Jax and I were the last ones out and shut the door. Aemelia calmed herself and sat on the bed. "Look I wanted to talk to you.."

"Look its no big deal it was a stupid fight it was nothing."

"No its…"

"What? Did you sleep with some guy while I was in acoma? I knew it I knew this would happe-"

"JUICE I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled and put her head down.

From outside the door …

"YOUR WHAT?"

"JUICE SIT DOWN YOUR GONNA POP A STITCH!"

"Well I take it she told him." I said as Jax and I started heading for the elevator. We both started laughing. "Well," Jax started as we got. I raised an eyebrow. "What if we started a family?" I pulled him in for a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

_Well that's it guys the end. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it. _


	12. epilogue: Aint No Rest For the Wicked

_OK well some of you had a lot of good points. The ending wasn't quite done yet. It was like two am when I wrote it and I left a lot out. So this is to tie up some loose ends. Also I got the title from Cage The Elephant. I strongly suggest to listen towards the end to it { try youtube} I'll signal you when to hit play. It just sorta fits, well the chorus does any ways. Ok so here it goes. Enjoy . _

* * *

It was sorta nice having my freedom. Of course Jax still watched me like a hawk, he didn't let on like he was but I could always catch that ever so slight twitch in his eye when I'd say I was going out by myself, or when I was left home alone. But things were good. Calm. Clay agreed to let me stay as long as I worked at the bar, and kept his son inline. I mulled all this over as I unloaded chairs getting ready for tonight. "Hey Toots," Clay called from his office, breaking me of thought. I looked up startled, forgetting I wasn't alone. He worked so quietly, every once in a while, a cough, a sniff. "Boys are comin' for a meeting at noon, can you get 'em some beers and food ready?" He asked leaning in the door frame taking his reading glasses off as he spoke. I smiled tucking a stray hair from my pony tail behind my ear. "You got it _Gramps_." He snorted and shook his head as he left. I turned to get started. "Clay?" I asked thinking quickly. He turned back, an eyebrow cocked. "Is the meeting about the whole Oakland, Charming thing?" My voice was quiet. His expression was perplexed. And with a single nod he answered. I gave a single nod in response and grabbed the beers from the cooler. Two months had passed and everything was sort of in the air. After the leader of the Mayans and Zobel were dead Juice and I had inherited a great deal. With that Juice also had the choice of leading the Mayans. We had to wait due to local authority questioning the disappearance of two men. Both clubs covered with some shit story that they killed each other in a gun fight over prospects. Then miraculously the deed and will our father left behind was found. Tonight the two clubs would meet up and discuss what was to be done, who would get what.

The bell rang as Juice and Aemelia walked in. "Honey just tell me!" Juice cried as they entered. "No!" she ordered back. "So is it a boy or girl?" I asked handing Juice a beer. "She wants it to be a surprise." Juice said popping the cap off and taking a swig. "It's more fun this way." Aemelia laughed rubbing her belly where the bump had started. "It's more like a pain in my ass, Woman!" He pouted. Aemelia smiled. "It think just to fuck with him I'll paint the baby's room a neutral color like yellow." Juice made a disgusted face like his beer tasted bad. "How is the new house by the way?" I asked. Juice rolled his eyes. "It'd go a hell of a lot faster if a certain sister would help her big brother out because her pregnant _best_ friend can't get up on ladders or lift boxes!"

"Well excuse me for busting my ass helping to pay for a third of that house!" I glared taking his beer and taking a sip. "Urrgh! Screw this I'm getting on the computer till it's time!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air and walking away. "Can you also see how much curtains and the crib will cost?" Aemelia asked. He went to open his mouth. "And don't yell, I don't want this one being a violent child, it needs calming sounds." He quickly shut it and turned, fists shaking. Aemelia snapped her head towards me. "It's totally a girl!" She excitedly whispered. I nearly jumped the counter as I hugged her. "That's amazing!" I said giggling. We both looked at Juice who was angrily scrolling through eBay on one screen and babies 'R' us on another. "Oh, he is in wayyyy over his head." I said drinking the rest of the beer. Throwing it away the door rang again. First a little blonde head came waddling at me, then a much larger one close behind. "Mamma!" His little arms were out. "Whoa little man!" Jax said scooping him up. "I swear I'm getting him a leash!" Jax said giving me a kiss. Abel pushed away from his dad. "Noo! MumMum!" I grabbed him in time before he jumped out of Jax's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around me. "I think I should just give up on trying getting him to call me Selena instead of Mum." I said rocking him. Quickly Juice was up waiting for a hug. Abel lifted his head up and his arms out. "Azzhool!" Abel said as Juice grabbed him. Jax quickly looked at Abel then to me. "I have _no_ idea _where_ he learned _that_!" I said trying to look innocent. "Real mature!" Juice glared. "Maybe he learned the word for blue in Spanish?" Aemelia tried. "Yeah and Selena is Dora Fucking Explorer!" Juice glared me down. "Fuck!" Abel said smiling patting Juice's face. "Ok that's it I'm taking this child before he's anymore corrupted by this place." I said taking him back. I gave Jax a quick kiss. He looked slightly annoyed. I sighed. I'll have him watch hours of 'Baby Einsteins' to make up for it." He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. "You better." He smiled and kissed Abel on the top of his head. I got to the door opening it slightly. "Besides, you and Ope were dropping cherry bombs in toilets at this age."

"Don't give the kid any ideas!" Opie smiled standing behind me. "Oh, hey Ope." I said giving him a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you guys tonight." I said waving a final good bye.

Opie shook Jax and Juice's hands and gently hugged Aemelia. "You wanna rub the tummy?" She said pointing to it. "It's like I've become the towns Buddha. Three old ladies just came up to me in the store today asking for a rub like I'm good luck or something." Opie raised his hands. "I'm good."

"You better be good," Juice said taking Aemelia on his lap. "This here is my belly!" He started rubbing it. "You hear that mystery baby?" He rubbed it some more.

"Oh god he's talking to it!" Aemelia cried getting up. "And you can't just keep calling it mystery baby! It makes me feel like it's going to come out as a goat or an alien or something!"

"Let me know the gender and I will!"

"How about Poppy, or Sury, ooh or Murry!"

"That's it woman, get out before I get drastic!" He put his head down on the table.

"Fine, but later I want to talk about maybe getting a Mini-va-"

"OUT!"

…12 PM.

"Ok so we arranged a meeting with the Mayans tonight to set up a final decision." Clay started. "Let it state on record this is an entire club decision. If it don't sit right with one of you, you have the right to argue your point. Now Juice, have you made a final choice?" The air in the room seemed to go dead. Finally Juice took a breath. "The Mayans was my father's club, it still is. I would love nothing more than to continue his legacy as he'd wished." Jax put his head down. Chibs had his in his hands. Tig bit his nails. They all hated the idea of losing a club member. "However," Juice said putting out his cigarette. "My place is here, my family is here. Selena and I had discussed taking our land and dividing it between the Sons and the Mayans, keeping it in the 'Family' so to speak. As for the Mayans, it is in my belief it would be best to make them a patch-over, like how it was going to be before my father was killed." He paused looking at Clay. "If that's alright with you, Clay?" Clay had his usual stern expression. The hint of a smile twinged at his lips. "Well club? Yay or Nay?" Bobby "Yay," Piney, "Yay," Jax, "Yay," Opie, "Yay," Chibs, "Aye" Half-Sac, "Yeah, er, Yay". It came to Tig. He raised his hand like the others had but instead waved it. "Will we get that little shack with those mushroom things?" Juice paused a second then raised his eyebrows quickly, "Yeah!" Juice nodded. "Well then hell yeah, Yay!" Tig quickly pointed his two fingers in the air. "Then its settled," Clay slammed the gavel. "Tonight we talk patch-over with Mayans!" They all cheered. Some got up and hugged and teased Juice. "Didn't know ya had it in ya boy!"

….later that night….

The two groups gathered around the garage of Teller-Morrow Shop. "We're brought here tonight to discuss a patch-over between our two charters. I believe the leader of the Mayans has a few words to say." Clay said stepping aside. Juice stepped up. "This might not sit right with some of you, the Mayans are your whole life. I grew up with most of you." He paused scanning the faces. "Which also means I know the dictatorship Alverez had you under. The pressure. The risks. The SOA is different, you'll still be running guns and all the same stuff you love, however we split everything fifty, fifty, and now worries of either of us starting wars. The club is your family. Alverez had his own son _killed_ and also killed a former leader. SOA offers you and your family protection. Now… those of you who disagree raise your hand now." Not a man moved. …(press play now)….. Clay stepped up. "Those who agree?" He asked. One of the men stepped up and shook Clay's hand. "We're in." He looked deep into his eyes... "PATCH OVER PARTY!" Someone shouted.

The club was already set up. I had little doubt The Mayans would say no. By this time the music was blaring and the strippers had got into routine. Tig was right there was no kind of party like a patch-over party. It seemed like hundreds of people were there. Half-Sac and I were handing out the beers by the dozens. Tig was doing lines of something off a strippers stomach while some former Mayans cheered him on. Clay and Gemma danced close on the dance floor. She had a beer in hand. Bobby was face deep in some woman, shocker. Opie was laughing\embarrassed as his father was grinding(oxygen tank in hand) with Opie's woman. He was trying to separate the two. Chibs had grabbed the prospect by now tell him the finer things if life pointing to one of the girls on a pole. "Selen, I'm heading home!" Juice shouted over the music. I nodded with a wink, handing him a beer, as he took it I held on. With a confused look I responded. "It's a girl." With that he dropped the beer and rushed out the door. Just then I felt a gentle tug on my wrist pulling me onto the dance floor. I smiled up at Jax and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in beat to the song. He pressed his lips tight to mine. It felt warm and wet after being behind the cooler for so long. His body warmed mine. His kiss deepened as he wrapped his fingers through mine. Something cold slid onto one. I pulled away slightly looking at my left hand. A silver band with a shiny rock in the middle slug loosely over my ring finger. He put it on the rest of the way. I pulled him in closer mashing our mouths together, moving our hips to the song.

* * *

_Well I hope this was a better ending. It seemed to go better in my head any ways. The song just sort of something you'd hear playing as the dance floor panned out in a sort of slow-mo you have any other story suggestions I'm all ears. _


End file.
